Engraved skin
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Stiles avait toujours eu une fascination pour l'art corporel, mais il l'avait toujours contemplé de loin. Jamais, jusqu'alors, il n'avait osé passer le cap de se lancer, de se faire tatouer. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. [Diptyque avec "Un pari est un pari" de Ryopini]


**Titre :** Engraved skin

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Désespoir.

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. One shot.

**Dédicace** à Ryopini \o/ parce que tu m'as accompagnée par la pensée quand j'ai fait mon tatouage, quand j'ai trouvé le scénario de cet OS, et surtout, quand j'ai passé un long mois à en écrire chaque mot ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Merci** à Neliia pour avoir effectué une super bêta-lecture de cet OS ! Tu mérites une grosse boîte de cookies ! Huhu.

**Note :**

Cet OS fait partie d'un diptyque avec celui de Ryopini : "Un pari est un pari".

Nous avons voulu écrire un Sterek sur la même idée de scénario, qui est : la réalisation d'un tatouage par l'un des deux personnages sur l'autre.

Ainsi, l'OS de Ryopini propose un scénario où Stiles est le tatoueur et Derek le tatoué, et j'ai fait l'inverse.

N'hésitez pas à lire son écrit si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Si ce genre de publication croisée vous plaît, peut-être qu'on en fera d'autres sur des thèmes ou challenges différents, qui sait ! :)

* * *

.

**Engraved skin**

.

.

Stiles poussa la porte de la boutique avec un sentiment d'excitation. Le salon de tatouage s'appelait le Black House et lui avait été conseillé par Scott, fraîchement tatoué pour la cinquième fois. Quand Stiles avait vu le motif sur la jambe de son ami, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de ce style vraiment singulier. L'œuvre corporelle était en monochrome noire, des lignes géométriques formant d'énormes triangles croisés, dans lesquels s'incrustait massivement une tête de mort entourée de fleurs, en profusion. Les plantes étaient abondantes, massives, comme une jungle qui entourait le crâne saillant, aux traits détaillés et réalistes. Les lignes droites des triangles donnaient une profondeur et un effet de perspective au dessin aux connotations mexicaines. Stiles avait passé de longues minutes à admirer chaque détail, chaque trait, chaque point. Le tatouage était magnifique. De tous ceux qu'arborait fièrement Scott, c'était clairement son préféré, c'était un chef-d'œuvre.

Stiles avait toujours eu une fascination pour l'art corporel, mais il l'avait toujours contemplé de loin. Jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait osé passer le cap de se lancer, de se faire tatouer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur de regretter, de ne pas aimer son motif. Et ce motif -_tout le monde le lui répétait assez_\- durerait toute sa vie. Et les goûts changent, il ne le savait que trop bien. Alors jusqu'à maintenant, même s'il s'était épris de nombreux tatouages, il n'avait jamais eu cette envie débordante de se lancer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'excitation qu'il ressentait depuis trois semaines déjà. Il savait que cette fois c'était la bonne, que cette fois, il le voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait très précisément, c'était un tatouage de ce dénommé Derek du Black House.

Il avait trouvé le compte Instagram de ce tatoueur, et il avait passé des heures à contempler ses créations, à en observer les détails. Il était tombé amoureux de ce style qu'il n'arrivait à qualifier avec aucun mot. Dans ses motifs, on retrouvait beaucoup de visages aux traits antiques -_semblables à des statues grecques vous voyez ?_-, beaucoup de lignes courbes et géométriques. Du noir, toujours. Et c'était à couper le souffle.

C'était même venu le hanter durant la nuit. Il avait rêvé de son corps recouvert de tatouages, le cou, les bras, les jambes, le dos… Et il avait adoré. Il revoyait les lignes géométriques, les dessins un peu flous de ses songes, les lys et les roses qui entouraient des visages aux allures grecques. C'était dingue. Pourtant, Stiles savait qu'il ne se tatouerait jamais autant. Les corps recouverts de la sorte étaient plaisants à voir, mais ce n'était pas pour lui. Pourtant, en se réveillant ce matin-là, ça lui avait foutu une claque. Parce qu'il avait trouvé ça magnifique et qu'il savait que maintenant, il était prêt à passer le cap.

Voilà maintenant vingt jours qu'il retournait la question dans tous les sens. Devait-il se faire tatouer ? La réponse lui apparut un beau matin clairement : il devait foncer. Scott s'était d'abord moqué de lui, en disant que jamais de la vie il ne pourrait le faire. Stiles était du style à tourner de l'œil lors d'une prise de sang. Vraiment. En cours de biologie au lycée, ils avaient dû disséquer une souris et Stiles avait rendu son déjeuner dans la foulée. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Stiles était quelqu'un de courageux, de brave. Il avait vécu -_bien trop jeune_\- le décès de sa mère et fait face à ses obsèques avec bravoure. Il avait affronté et vaincu l'alcoolisme de son père. Il avait essuyé bien plus d'obstacles que n'importe qui de son âge. Et pourtant… Non, vraiment, les aiguilles, ce n'était pas son truc. Après quelques minutes à le chambrer, Scott avait néanmoins encouragé Stiles avec sérieux. Parce qu'il avait vu à quel point c'était devenu réel pour lui, et à quel point il avait besoin de son soutien pour foncer.

Bref. C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva un samedi matin à passer la porte du Black House, un des salons les plus côtés de Beacon Hills. Et lorsqu'il poussa la poignée métallisée, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Le salon était vide et Stiles se mit à scruter l'ensemble de la pièce qui regorgeait de décorations. Cet endroit était d'enfer. Il y avait des tableaux magnifiques ornant les murs, aux visuels tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres, des photos de tatouages à vous couper le souffle. Et puis, il y avait des peintures, des aquarelles, renforçant la présence d'artistes dans l'établissement. Il y avait même quelques statues, têtes de mort et autres éléments de décoration complètement décalés. Un énorme escalier de style gothique était au milieu de la pièce, menant à l'étage. Il était en admiration devant tout cela, mais il avait soudainement chaud. Était-il vraiment à sa place ? Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à Scott de l'accompagner. Nul doute que ce dernier aurait su le mettre à l'aise ici. Soudainement, alors que Stiles déambulait dans l'entrée, une blonde sortit de l'arrière salle et vint se poser derrière le comptoir. Elle le salua, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Black House. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Stiles ravala sa salive. C'était ce que l'on appelait une blonde plantureuse. Elle était magnifique : un décolleté plongeant, des tatouages sur les avant-bras et une rose naissante au-dessus de son sein droit. Stiles osa à peine s'y attarder de peur de paraître inconvenant. Il s'avança vers le comptoir d'un pas peu assuré. Ses doigts vinrent triturer une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Euh salut. Ouais, je viens ici parce que... En fait, j'ai un ami qui est venu y'a pas longtemps et je voudrais savoir pour me… » Il fit le signe de piquer son bras et continua « Mais je sais pas trop comment, enfin... »

La blonde haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire carnassier. Stiles s'arrêta de parler et soupira.

« Tu veux te faire tatouer ? » déclara-t-elle avec suffisance.

Il déglutit puis hocha la tête. Il franchit les derniers pas jusqu'au comptoir pour s'y accouder nonchalamment.

« Ouais. » souffla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque alors que sa tête reposait sur sa paume. Il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest et épuisé. La jolie blonde lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« OK. Je m'appelle Erica. »

Il esquissa un sourire, soulagé.

« Stiles. » souffla-t-il à nouveau.

« Enchanté Stiles. Alors, dis-moi tout. »

Il se frotta le nez doucement et reprit.

« Voilà, mon meilleur ami, Scott, est venu se faire tatouer ici il y a trois semaines par, hm, Derek ? » La blonde hocha la tête. « Et j'ai trouvé son style super cool. J'ai regardé son Instagram, et il est vraiment… Wouah… Je parle de son style hein, pas de lui. » Il grimaça soudainement, arrachant un sourire à Erica, puis il reprit avec animation. « J'ai enfin trouvé le type de tatouage que j'aimerais avoir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et hocha la tête.

« Ce serait ton premier ? Tu sais ce que tu veux exactement ? »

Stiles gonfla les joues et se mit à déblatérer avec un débit très rapide.

« Euh, non. Oui. Enfin je veux dire, ce sera mon premier oui, et je sais pas vraiment exactement ce que je voudrais. Enfin, j'ai une idée, mais comment dire... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme faire un geste de la main pour le stopper.

« Pas de soucis. C'est le boulot des tatoueurs de faire les dessins, t'en fais pas. En premier lieu, tu rencontres Derek et tu définis le motif avec lui et il évalue le prix. Et ensuite vous fixerez un rendez-vous pour le tatouage. En fonction de ce que tu veux, il peut y avoir une ou plusieurs séances. Derek est super booké alors tu devras sûrement attendre quelques mois. »

Stiles hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Sa main se crispa sur le comptoir. _Des mois ? Vraiment ? _Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il allait devoir prendre un rendez-vous et que cela durerait si longtemps.

La blonde sembla noter son air déçu car elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Derek n'a pas de rendez-vous en ce moment. Le mieux, c'est que t'en discutes avec lui. Suis-moi. »

Elle se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour monter les escaliers. Et soudainement, Stiles se sentit stressé. Il allait rencontrer ce super tatoueur, méga expérimenté et il ne serait même pas capable de lui dire ce qu'il voulait concrètement. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser.

Stiles se rongea l'ongle du pouce de manière impatiente alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à Erica. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua avant d'entrer. Elle fit signe à Stiles de pénétrer dans la pièce, se décalant pour lui laisser la voie libre.

Stiles entra dans le studio, son regard se posa sur le dit Derek et il sentit son échine frissonner. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé comme ça. Il s'attendait à voir un mec costaud, légèrement en surpoids, une énorme barbe rousse et des lunettes. Avec des tatouages partout et des piercings ravageant son visage. Voilà comme il s'imaginait Derek. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'était très clairement comme ça qu'il voyait un tatoueur professionnel. Et pourtant il n'en était rien. L'homme face à lui avait le corps d'un athlète, le visage d'un mannequin avec une barbe de trois jours parfaitement entretenue. Tout comme semblait l'être son corps. Il était beau, et Stiles le trouva même classe. Il ne semblait pas avoir de piercing à part un écarteur en métal à une oreille, d'une taille très raisonnable. Un tatouage prenait naissance sur son cou, mangeant les clavicules pour se dissimuler sous le Henley serré contre son torse. Les manches étaient légèrement retroussées et on pouvait voir quelques tatouages grimper le long de ses avant-bras.

L'homme était assis devant une énorme table de travail, en train de dessiner des croquis pour de probables futurs tatouages. Une lampe de bureau éclairait l'ensemble des feuilles et la palette de crayons, stylos et marqueurs posés en vrac sur le plan de travail. Derrière lui, la pièce se prolongeait laissant voir une table de tatouage et toute une flopée de matériels. Les prunelles de Stiles firent un aller-retour rapide jusque là-bas et revinrent se poser sur l'homme face à lui. Son regard était froid, aseptisant. Stiles déglutit. Si le sol avait pu s'ouvrir et l'engloutir entièrement, il était presque sûr que cela lui procurerait la même sensation que maintenant. Le tatoueur fronça les sourcils en voyant Erica et Stiles visiblement en train de le déranger.

« Patron, je te présente Stiles. Un de tes futurs clients. T'as cinq minutes pour lui ? »

Le boss en question lâcha son crayon et recula avec sa chaise à roulettes. Stiles sentit le regard dur du brun se poser sur lui pour le toiser de bas en haut, et il jura avoir vu sa mâchoire se contracter. L'homme reporta son attention sur sa collègue blonde et lâcha d'une voix brute, agacée.

« Erica, je suis en plein boulot. Dis-lui de repasser. »

Stiles se raidit. Outre le fait qu'il venait de déranger quelqu'un _-quelqu'un qu'il admirait depuis une vingtaine de jours-_, il venait de se faire complètement et simplement toiser. Ce mec, aussi talentueux soit-il, venait de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, et ça, Stiles le prit très mal. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la blonde le poussa d'un geste ferme un peu plus vers l'intérieur de la salle.

« C'est son premier tattoo, sois cool. T'as pas rendez-vous avant vingt minutes de toute façon. »

Derek soupira fortement et éteignit la lampe du bureau. À l'aide de ses pieds, il fit glisser son siège à roulettes pour se décaler, faisant mieux face aux deux intrus.

Erica esquissa un sourire en coin et sans plus de formalité, elle fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Stiles se retrouva mal à l'aise malgré lui. Le brun le fixait assez durement et tendit le bras vers le siège de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui.

« Assieds-toi. » Cette voix, grave, cinglante. Elle lui donna des frissons.

D'un geste qui se voulait assuré mais qui était probablement plein de nervosité, le jeune homme avança de quelques pas et tira la chaise pour s'installer en face de Derek-le-rageux _\- surnom que venait de lui trouver Stiles en cet instant très précis_.

Le tatoueur se pencha et attrapa deux énormes catalogues qui étaient posés sur des étagères sous le bureau. Il les balança sur la table devant eux, les claquant sur le meuble dans un bruit sourd. Stiles se demandait s'il avait sursauté ou si c'était juste la sensation du bruit résonnant dans la pièce qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir douze ans à nouveau et d'être convoqué dans le bureau du principal Stinson pour avoir fait exploser des pétards dans les toilettes _\- et il le jure, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela exploserait ainsi la céramique. Nope, jamais.-_.

« Voici des catalogues, tu peux les feuilleter et voir si quelque chose te plaît. » Stiles regarda les deux énormes bouquins posés devant lui et fronça les sourcils. « T'es majeur ? » reprit la voix froide.

Stiles releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Vert sauge. Ses yeux étaient vert sauge réalisa-t-il. Et pris dans la contemplation du moment, ses iris se posèrent furtivement à différents points de son visage. Son nez qui était droit, ses lèvres fines parfaitement dessinées, ses cheveux coiffés impeccablement. Puis Stiles nota que les muscles de son cou se contractèrent. Il le vit très clairement car les lignes du tatouage situées à cet endroit se mouvaient quelque peu. C'était un serpent qui s'enroulait dans un motif floral et descend-

« Il te faut une autorisation parentale. » La voix froide venait de retentir à nouveau, sortant Stiles de ses contemplations. Stiles qui venait de le mater allègrement. L'avait-il vu ? Il secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Non. Non je ne suis pas mineur ! Et je veux pas de ça. », déclara-t-il en pointant les catalogues du doigt. « Je veux que ce soit toi qui me fasses un tatouage. » expliqua-t-il avec détermination.

Derek se recula dans sa chaise et le toisa longuement. Un peu trop peut-être. Si bien que Stiles se sentit comme obligé de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai vu plusieurs de tes œuvres, et j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais. Je voudr… J'aurais voulu que tu m'en fasses un. Que tu en dessines un, avec ton style. »

Derek le sonda quelques instants. Il attrapa les catalogues pour les décaler sur le bord de la table.

« Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles, bien qu'impressionné _-et il s'en maudit d'ailleurs, car franchement, c'en était presque ridicule-_, prit son courage à deux mains.

« Hm, et bien, je pensais à un grand tatouage, super massif, avec plein de motifs mélangés. Et je le voudrais étendu, tout le long de mes côtes, sur le côté droit. » Il fit un signe pour montrer l'ensemble de la zone sur son corps.

Le visage de Derek se ferma aussitôt et il soupira à nouveau.

Il fixa Stiles d'un air hautain.

« Non. Pas possible. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il offusqué alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'incompréhension.

« Je ne peux pas te faire ce tatouage. »

Stiles resta bouche bée. _Pourquoi ?_

Le mot ne sortait pas de sa bouche, mais son expression devait le crier mille fois. Derek reprit.

« Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu penses que tu es quelqu'un qui résiste bien à la douleur, Stiles ? »

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Et si c'était une sorte de confrontation, Stiles dut perdre, car il baissa les yeux.

Il se gratta la tête d'un geste nerveux.

« Euh. Bah. Non, pas vraiment. Et je sais que c'est mon premier tatouage. Mais... » Son regard hésitant croisa à nouveau celui glacial de l'Apollon face à lui. Ses iris criaient quelque chose de très condescendant, et Stiles se sentit déçu. Extrêmement déçu. Il grimaça. « Peut-être que c'est trop audacieux pour moi. Ouais, c'est ridicule, c'est mon premier tattoo, et je veux un truc énorme, là où ça fait mal. C'est complètement stupide hein ? »

Derek hocha la tête simplement et Stiles eut envie de se lever et de se barrer d'ici. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre cette idée à exécution, le beau brun reprit la parole.

« Ce que tu veux demandera plusieurs séances, des heures de travail. Et les côtes, c'est une zone assez sensible. Peut-être que pour un premier tatouage, tu peux réfléchir à quelque chose de moins… ambitieux. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute. C'était ridicule. Il se sentait tellement ridicule _\- putain_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu exactement ? » demanda Derek, toujours aussi sérieusement mais sans animosité cette fois.

« Hm, un visage, comme celui d'une statue grecque, comme tu as l'habitude de faire. Avec des motifs géométriques et floraux autour. » Il se gratta la joue et vit Derek acquiescer légèrement, l'encourageant à continuer. « En fait, ce que j'aime bien, c'est le contraste entre ton style un peu anarchique, saturé, et les visages esthètes. C'est le mélange du style brut et des lignes fines qui remplissent les dessins. » continua-t-il en bougeant les mains pendant qu'il continuait de verbaliser ses pensées qui fusaient à toute allure. « C'est ce qui donne du relief, de la vie aux natures mortes que tu crées. Et je voudrais que soit de la superposition, comme un tableau, comme une vanité, déstructuré, ouais. Je voudrais que ce soit déstructuré, et pourtant que tout soit là, tu vois. »

Derek le fixa avec intensité. Et Stiles se dit qu'il avait dû dire encore une connerie. Il était prêt à se confondre en excuses d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû alors que la voix du brun s'éleva à nouveau.

« OK. »

Stiles écarquilla les sourcils et Derek reprit.

« C'est faisable. Avec une taille plus raisonnable et je te déconseille vraiment les côtes pour commencer. Mais si tu insistes, je le ferai. »

Stiles parut y réfléchir quelques instants. Il était déçu, mais il savait que Derek avait raison. Comme pour appuyer cette pensée, le tatoueur continua.

« Si après ça, tu veux toujours ton idée initiale, il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Stiles esquissa un fin sourire. Malgré les quelques minutes d'antipathie qu'il venait d'affronter, il se sentait en confiance. Parce que Derek était un pro. Et cela se voyait justement parce qu'il venait de lui donner son avis, aussi critique soit-il.

« Ça marche. »

Derek se tassa dans sa chaise, il se pencha à nouveau sur le côté pour attraper une feuille blanche et un crayon.

« Alors. Tu le voudrais où ? C'est quoi le plan B ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa ses yeux sur son torse, puis ses bras quelques instants. Il croisa le regard de Derek qui étira un fin sourire en coin. Ce dernier tapota la table avec son stylo puis le débouchonna à l'aide de son pouce. Il commença à faire une esquisse rapide sur le papier. Ses gestes étaient vifs et précis. Stiles fixait les mains se mouvoir avec intérêt. La main droite de Derek faisait des gestes courts mais francs, faisant glisser le stylo-feutre sur le papier blanc, donnant naissance à des formes brouillonnes. Sa main gauche était posée fermement sur la table, sur le bord de la feuille, la faisant pivoter à certains moments. Stiles n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de ces mains. Derek était en train de dessiner devant lui et il était captivé de le voir faire, de le voir construire progressivement, de comprendre comment son cerveau imbriquait les idées, les motifs, les uns après les autres. C'était comme suivre le fil de ses pensées, de sa créativité. C'était assez incroyable. Il fixait les avant-bras sur lesquels étaient tatoués plusieurs dessins. Sur le droit, il y avait ce qui semblait être une croix, puis une sorte de signe tribal qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, des lettres écrites en vrac, et sur l'autre bras un début de… forêt ? Avec des motifs géométriques qui s'emboîtaient. Stiles prit conscience qu'il était en train de le reluquer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au visage de Derek mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour l'esquisse qu'il était en train de dessiner. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses pupilles oscillaient rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la feuille. Stiles arrêta de respirer et ses yeux passèrent du visage carré aux clavicules tachées de noir. Elles se mouvaient dans des tressautements presque sexy, en harmonie avec les épaules et biceps puissants qui étaient enserrés dans ce Henley gris foncé. Ce mec était vraiment beau. Il l'était _vraiment_.

« Magnifique. » souffla Stiles.

Derek releva la tête pour le fixer et Stiles plongea dans cet océan qu'étaient ses pupilles. C'était comme s'engouffrer dans un tsunami.

Le cœur de châtain s'arrêta de battre _\- ou il faillit_. Sa respiration se suspendit et s'il était du genre à rougir, il était indéniable que c'était dans ce genre de moment précis.

Il baissa les yeux sur la table de travail et se mit à balbutier avec gêne.

« Le dessin. Enfin l'esquisse, je veux dire. Ce que tu commences à faire, c'est... » Il releva les yeux pour croiser à nouveau les iris de Derek. « Beau. »

Le tatoueur fit un léger mouvement de tête, comme un acquiescement, un remerciement… quelque chose que Stiles ne réussit pas vraiment à déchiffrer.

Et les mains reprirent leur rythme frénétique, et Derek expliqua.

« Là, c'est le visage. » Il pointa la forme qu'il avait commencée à crayonner. « Je le ferai bien déstructuré par les lignes que tu vois ici et ici. Comme si l'image était décomposée en plusieurs bandes décalées. Autour, à droite » Il gribouilla des feuilles, des fleurs. « et à gauche, c'est entouré de végétation. L'intérieur du visage et des feuilles seront plutôt fins, et les traits, ici, » Il hachura de manière grossière l'endroit indiqué, « seront noirs. Totalement noirs. Sur ta peau blanche, ça rendrait bien. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Son corps s'était calmé. Il contempla l'esquisse grossière face à lui avec un sentiment de satisfaction. C'était ça. C'était totalement ça. Il hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau Derek.

« Ça a l'air vraiment super. » Et sa voix était posée, calme. Parce que c'était criant de vérité.

Derek détourna le regard et se gratta la nuque.

« OK. Super. Hm. Je peux bosser sur cette base-là et te proposer un dessin finalisé d'ici début de semaine prochaine. »

« Oh. » Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Ce serait parfait. » bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Derek acquiesça et croisa les bras contre son torse. Ça lui donnait de la contenance _\- et le rendait encore plus sexy, pensa Stiles malgré lui_.

« Si tu ne sais pas encore où tu le veux, tu peux te décider après. Mais ça peut m'aider à construire le motif de manière plus adaptée si je connais la zone à l'avance. Ce serait préférable même. »

Stiles sourit pleinement. Il était super excité et heureux. Parce que malgré le début houleux, il était aux anges de la tournure que prenait l'échange. Son regard erra à nouveau sur la feuille devant lui et il se mordit la lèvre. Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

« Hm. Ici ? » demanda-t-il alors que sa main gauche venait tapoter son bras droit.

Derek suivi le geste et posa son regard sur le bas de l'épaule, le long de l'humérus.

« Ce serait très bien. » répondit-il d'une voix moins autoritaire que précédemment. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'appuyer contre celui-ci, à quelques centimètres de Stiles.

Ce dernier devait lever légèrement la tête pour pouvoir maintenir un contact visuel. Parce que Derek était proche. Très proche… et c'était limite si son genou ne touchait pas le sien.

« Est-ce que tu peux… ? » Derek désigna la chemise en flanelle à carreaux rouge qui était ouverte sur un T-shirt bleu foncé, et mima le geste de la retirer.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête rapidement. « Euh ouais, bien sûr. » Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans le tissu, et il tira dessus maladroitement pour retirer sa chemise qui glissa le long de ses bras et de son dos. Ses doigts serrèrent le vêtement fermement, alors qu'il se retrouvait en T-shirt. Il était stressé malgré lui.

Derek lui attrapa doucement le bras, le tourna pour regarder la surface lisse et Stiles suspendit sa respiration. Le brun appuya son doigt sur la manche en coton du T-shirt à quelques centimètres en dessous l'épaule.

« Ici le début... » puis il le fit glisser jusqu'à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du coude, finissant par effleurer le long de la peau claire. Stiles frissonna. « ...jusqu'ici. »

Sa poigne restait fermement autour du biceps de Stiles et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le châtain voulut acquiescer, mais sa motricité semblait perdue momentanément. Derek finit par relâcher doucement sa prise, délaissant le bras qui retomba mollement.

Le tatoueur se frotta la barbe d'un mouvement rapide et se redressa pour s'éloigner un peu et croiser ses bras fermement contre son torse. Encore. Et Stiles n'en finit pas de déglutir.

« Donc si ça te convient, on peut partir là-dessus. À vue de nez, je dirais que ce serait autour de 450 €. »

« OK. » souffla Stiles, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler autre chose et qu'il luttait désespérément pour ne pas rester fixé sur les bras musclés enroulés l'un dans l'autre.

« Très bien. Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, je t'appellerai quand le modèle sera fini. » Menant le geste à la parole, le tatoueur attrapa un calepin sur la table et l'ouvrit à une page vierge pour le faire glisser devant Stiles. Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa le stylo-feutre qui avait été dans les doigts de Derek quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Euh, je peux ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles esquissa un fin sourire. Il débouchonna le crayon et écrivit son numéro de portable. Il hésita une micro seconde et rajouta son prénom à côté avant de refermer le stylo feutre et de le poser sur la page ouverte.

« Parfait. » acquiesça Derek. Et Stiles n'avait plus rien à dire, alors il se leva timidement et renfila sa chemise.

« OK. Bah, salut alors. À bientôt. » Son regard croisa celui du brun et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui tendre la main ou non. Le geste ne lui semblait pas naturel, alors il hocha seulement la tête. Derek avait resserré ses bras contre son torse. « Merci » souffla-t-il, puis il sortit du bureau du brun qui le salua brièvement.

En quittant la salle, Stiles respira à pleins poumons. Ses mains étaient moites - _putain, ses mains étaient moites !_ Il souffla bruyamment alors que ses jambes en coton le guidèrent jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il descendit mécaniquement un par un. Il avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce mec. Il en était sûr, et il en était retourné.

Alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche, Erica l'interpella avec son franc parlé visiblement habituel.

« Alors petit chaton, prêt pour le grand saut ? »

Et Stiles dut mettre quelques instants à comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait - _et à réaliser le surnom ridicule dont il venait d'hériter_.

« Euh ouais. Derek va travailler sur le dessin et euh, c'est cool. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Super. Tu me laisses ton numéro de téléphone pour qu'on puisse te contacter pour le rendez-vous ? »

« Oh euh, Derek l'a déjà pris. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait début de semaine prochaine quand l'esquisse sera terminée. »

Erica écarquilla les yeux et resta interdite quelques instants, puis sa lèvre remonta légèrement du côté droit, formant une moue amusée.

« Ouais. Évidemment. » souffla-t-elle.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

_« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Stiles Stilinski, je ne suis visiblement pas dispo pour le moment, alors laissez un message… Euh, merci ! »_

Derek soupira. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il essayait, alors tant pis. Il attendit que le bip retentisse et laissa un message.

« Stiles, bonjour, c'est Derek du Black House. Le dessin de ton tatouage est prêt, tu peux passer dès demain. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de formalité. Et après avoir raccroché, il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement dû au moins dire au revoir ou quelque chose de sympa. Bref. Il contempla le dessin devant lui avec satisfaction. Derek était fier de la plupart de ses créations. En tout cas, de quasiment toutes celles qu'il avait réalisées depuis qu'il avait ouvert la boutique. Il avait d'ailleurs assis sa réputation notamment grace à son style. Parfois, quand il voyait ses premiers tatouages, avant même que le Black House n'existe, il grimaçait. Les ombres étaient maladroites et les proportions parfois foireuses. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne commettait que rarement de faux pas, et s'il le faisait, il se rattrapait toujours.

Ses doigts accrochèrent le bord de la feuille. Le dessin était magnifique et il espérait qu'il plairait à Stiles. Parce qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre de partir sur autre chose que son idée première, et l'idée de le décevoir _\- enfin, de décevoir un client -_ l'embêterait. Il repensa aux mots que Stiles avait utilisés pour décrire son travail, son style, et soupira. Les gens lui disaient toujours "_Waou, c'est génial._", "_C'est d'enfer_" ou "_C'est magnifique_" et il le savait. Sans vouloir être prétentieux, Derek aimait son travail, même s'il en était perfectionniste. Mais rarement quelqu'un se permettait de décrire avec davantage de mots ses tatouages ou de les analyser face à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Erica entra dans le bureau.

« Hey boss, ton rendez-vous est en bas, mais il a quelques minutes d'avance. Tu veux que je le fasse monter ? »

Derek releva les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Merci Erica. »

La jeune femme jeta un œil sur la table de travail et se mit à siffler.

« Hey, il est canon celui-là ! » Elle avança jusqu'au plan de travail et regarda avec plus d'attention le dessin.

Derek se cala contre le dossier de son siège et fixa Erica. Il hésita quelques secondes et puis demanda.

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

Erica releva la tête et le regarda, ébahie. Depuis deux ans qu'elle travaillait pour Derek, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait d'un de ses dessins.

« Euh, c'est un test ? Tu envisages une augmentation si je réponds correctement ? » Elle se mit à ricaner et Derek esquissa un sourire léger. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

« Non. C'est juste que... j'aurais voulu un avis ? Ton avis ? » Il leva la main en sa direction de manière incertaine.

Erica cessa de rire et s'assit en face de lui sur la chaise habituellement réservée aux clients.

« Il a quoi de spécial ce dessin ? » demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Derek fit mine de laisser tomber et elle le regarda avec insistance. Il soupira.

« C'est juste pour ce client. C'est son premier, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait au départ. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise. »

Et Erica serait tombée sur les fesses si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise. Derek ? Douter de son travail ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Si ce qu'il faisait ne plaisait pas aux gens, alors tant pis pour eux. Il avait un style propre sur ses créations, et on ne lui demandait pas de faire une créa si on n'aimait pas son style. CQFD. Parfois, il y avait des modifications d'un commun accord. Mais ce genre de discours, et ce genre de… _minute_.

« Boss, tu stresses, ou bien ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête.

« Non. »

« Oh mon Dieu, si. » Déclara-t-elle sidérée. « Tu stresses que ce mec n'aime pas ton dessin ? »

Il la fusilla du regard, elle leva le nez en l'air avec amusement et se radoucit.

« Ce dessin est à couper le souffle. C'est un des plus beaux que tu aies fait. Si ce mec aime ton style, il adorera ça. » Derek hocha la tête, convaincu malgré lui, et pourtant toujours en proie aux doutes. « C'est qui ? » reprit la voix féminine.

Et Erica sentit son patron se tendre sur sa chaise. Il prit un air faussement décontracté et se gratta la joue mal rasée.

« Ce type-là, qui est venu samedi. Pour son premier. »

La blonde esquissa un sourire.

« Oh… Stiles ? » souffla-t-elle, amusée.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer par un « Hm. » rapide et impersonnel.

« Et bien, il en a de la chance. »

Son regard croisa celui de Derek et _Oh mon Dieu_, elle jura l'avoir vu être _mal à l'aise_ ? Seigneur Dieu tout puissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Ses ongles manucurés tapotèrent l'accoudoir de la chaise rapidement.

« OK, patron, tu veux que je l'appelle pour lui dire de passer ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le visage du brun face à elle. Elle scrutait sa réaction dans les moindres détails.

« Oh, hm. Je l'ai déjà appelé. »

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire à outrance, mais ses sourcils se haussèrent avec exagération, d'un geste qui voulait dire "_vraiment ?"._

Derek resta stoïque, il croisa les bras contre son torse, fermement.

« Une remarque Erica ? » demanda-t-il presque sévèrement.

« Non, chef ! » Mais elle avait l'air clairement amusée et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. « Enfin, tu sais, je me demande juste p- ».

Il leva un sourcil et son regard se fit plus perçant. Il la défiait de finir sa phrase. Elle s'arrêta net et déglutit. Elle capitula.

« Bon, alors. Je le fais monter ton client ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle se leva de la chaise. Elle allait sortir de la pièce et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Derek attraper le dessin et le ranger.

« Il va l'adorer, j'en suis sûre. » déclara-t-elle avant de partir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Derek esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Le lendemain, Stiles vint au salon de tatouage. Erica le regarda avec encore plus d'amusement que la fois précédente et s'il ne se sentait clairement pas _out of her league*_, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle essayait de le draguer. _(*nda : expression anglaise voulant dire qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle, qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même catégorie)._

Apparemment Derek était avec un client alors Stiles devait attendre. Mais c'était de sa faute, il aurait mieux fait d'appeler avant pour booker un rendez-vous en bonne et due forme. Sauf que le téléphone et Stiles, ça faisait plutôt deux. Parler en personne oui, mais parler derrière un combiné n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Et encore plus avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et encore bien plus avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était Derek _\- et en fait, c'était peut-être l'unique raison._

Alors il s'installa dans les fauteuils du rez-de-chaussée et attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Derek soit enfin libre. Stiles stressait. Il stressait doublement parce qu'il allait revoir ce mec _-ô combien-_ beau comme un Dieu auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser, et parce que ce mec en question allait lui présenter son futur tatouage. _Le sien_. Et il avait beau depuis samedi se répéter ce dernier point en boucle, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Mais il se sentait plus que prêt. Super prêt. Super excité. Et doublement excité.

Stiles triturait ses doigts quand un mec _-le probable petit chanceux qui sortait de rendez-vous- _descendit les escaliers. Erica fit un signe de tête à Stiles pour qu'il monte à l'étage et ce dernier paniqua encore plus. Elle n'allait pas l'accompagner ? Alors il allait devoir se rendre, seul, dans l'antre de Derek ? Ce constat le liquéfia sur place. Malgré cet effet "jambe en coton", il marcha raide comme un piquet jusqu'à destination.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte du studio où il avait été samedi dernier. Il respira un grand coup et frappa. Il avait toqué bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu dans sa tête. À croire qu'il avait mal mesuré l'emballement dans ses gestes.

Il entendit quelques bruits sourds et étouffés, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Et le monde s'arrêta presque.

Parce que Derek était face à lui, debout, et que c'était en fait la première fois. Il était plus grand d'à peine quelques centimètres, mais sa carrure était tellement imposante. Il portait un Henley bordeaux cette fois, et Stiles se dit que cette couleur lui allait vachement, _\- vachement_ \- bien.

Derek se figea également parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Stiles maintenant.

« Salut. » souffla le châtain faiblement en espérant que son état de trouble ne se lise pas sur son visage.

Derek hocha la tête simplement et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Stiles en fut soulagé et il se faufila rapidement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea instantanément vers la chaise qu'il avait occupée il y a quelques jours et s'arrêta net avant. Il se retourna pour voir Derek fermer la porte et venir faire le tour de la table.

« Assieds-toi. » déclara-t-il simplement et Stiles ne se fit pas prier.

Ce mec lui faisait complètement perdre tous ses moyens.

« Désolé d'avoir raté le coup de fil. » balbutia-t-il. Et il s'en mordit la lèvre. Quelle phrase stupide sérieusement. Comme si cela avait un intérêt quelconque dans la conversation… Et Stiles se maudit. Derek avait l'air tellement calme et serein, et lui, il n'arrivait même pas à contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche _\- de sa propre bouche !_

Derek haussa un sourcil et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il attrapa un des dessins empilés dans le meuble collé à la table et le posa devant Stiles sans plus de formalité.

« Voilà le dessin. » déclara Derek en faisant pivoter la feuille dans le sens du châtain. « Prends ton temps pour le regarder. »

Et Derek fixa Stiles qui détaillait le papier sur la table. Et c'était assez fascinant à observer. Stiles s'avança pour se pencher au-dessus du dessin et ses yeux se promenèrent le long de la feuille, observant chaque ligne, chaque courbe et trait griffonnés. Il analysa les détails, les épaisseurs et les dégradés de noirs. Les yeux de Derek restaient plantés droits devant lui, scrutant chacune des potentielles réactions du jeune homme. Et bien que Stiles était quelqu'un d'expressif, il ne montra rien. Et Derek se tendit. D'habitude, dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient la découverte de leur tatouage, les gens s'exprimaient de manière naturelle. Et en général, c'était un haussement de sourcil, une bouche ouverte, une exclamation ou des mots enthousiastes. Là, Stiles ne lui donnait que du vide. Les secondes passèrent et cela devint inconfortable. Très inconfortable. Parce que Derek se disait qu'on venait de dépasser le seuil normal d'observation et qu'il n'avait toujours eu aucune réaction. Et franchement, ce n'était pas bon signe. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être ? Derek fronça les sourcils et son cerveau se récapitula toute leur conversation précédente. Tout y était… le visage aux allures de statue grecque, décomposé dans des motifs géométriques imposants, les feuilles s'enroulant, les ombrées. Ce dessin était parfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda abruptement Derek.

Stiles releva la tête nerveusement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je... » Stiles se lécha les lèvres rapidement. Puis il sourit. « C'est stupide… je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça va être le mien, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un de tes plus beaux dessins. »

Et Derek continua de le fixer. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui couleur whisky du garçon.

« C'est parce qu'il l'est. » répondit-il simplement. Sa voix était ferme et neutre. Et Stiles écarquilla les sourcils. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Oh, vraiment ? » souffla-t-il en se tassant dans son siège, puis il se gratta la nuque avant de sourire à nouveau. « Bah merde alors. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Est-ce que ce mec venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait fait un de ses plus beaux dessins ? _Sincèrement ?_

Derek esquissa un faible sourire et Stiles se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire que cela te convient ? » reprit la voix grave.

Stiles se mit à rigoler de plus belle.

« Bon sang, carrément. J'ai du mal à me dire que ce sera inscrit sur moi, mais oui, c'est vraiment… parfait. Merci. »

Le compliment toucha Derek plus qu'il ne le montra.

« Cela prendra... trois heures et demie, quatre heures je pense. Il y a pas mal de détails. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Et la perspective de se retrouver durant tout ce temps avec Derek à quelques centimètres de lui, le touchant, lui marquant la peau, le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'est pas qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant, non. C'était que cela venait de se concrétiser, là, devant lui. C'était la prochaine étape, et il le voulait tellement.

« OK. » acquiesça-t-il simplement.

« Bien. »

Il y eut un blanc et Stiles se demanda si cela était terminé et s'il devait partir. Et puis Derek reprit la parole.

« J'ai un créneau libre mardi prochain à 18h. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Oh ? Euh… ouais. » Les pensées s'enchaînèrent à toute allure dans sa tête. « Mardi, Ouais, OK. » Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que cela soit si tôt. Cela le démangea de demander. Il hésita longuement puis reprit. « Je pensais que tu étais booké pour un moment en fait. »

Derek détourna le regard et attrapa la feuille pour la ranger.

« Un désistement. » déclara-t-il, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur Stiles qui lui sourit.

« Merci. »

« Je vais scanner le dessin et te l'envoyer par message si tu veux le regarder à nouveau. »

« Ah ouais, carrément. Scott va halluciner. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, et il esquissa à nouveau un sourire vers Derek qui le fixait presque froidement. Et cette fois il ne répondit plus rien, et un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire alors il se leva doucement.

« Merci encore, du coup. À mardi prochain ? »

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles tourna les talons pour sortir, le saluant poliment une dernière fois.

Lorsque Stiles arriva en bas des marches, dans l'entrée de la boutique, Erica parlait avec un jeune homme châtain des plus séduisants dont les cheveux étaient bouclés. Stiles jura avoir vu Erica lui donner un coup de coude avant qu'ils ne regardent tous deux dans sa direction.

« Alors Stiles, ce tatouage ? » demanda la jeune femme, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif.

Stiles sourit et souffla. « Il est magnifique. »

Erica lança un coup d'œil appuyé au jeune homme à ses côtés et haussa les sourcils avec insistance. Un geste silencieux que Stiles ne savait pas comment interpréter. Puis il croisa le regard du jeune homme et ils esquissèrent tous deux un sourire maladroit.

« Hey. » salua le garçon aux cheveux ondulés. Il portait un T-shirt laissant apparaître de nombreux tatouages le long de ses bras et de ses mains, mais surtout, il y avait un énorme hibou tatoué sur son cou. C'était impressionnant. Dingue et impressionnant de voir ce dessin massif recouvrir l'ensemble de la chair, la pomme d'Adam et former un col tout le long de son cou. Et Stiles grimaça, parce que ça devait faire surement un mal de chien.

« Salut ! » répondit-il néanmoins, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Erica se sentit obligé de faire les présentations.

« Stiles, voici Isaac qui est tatoueur ici. »

« Oh. » Le visage de Stiles s'illumina légèrement. « Oui, je crois avoir vu certaines de tes œuvres sur le site du Black House. C'est très chouette ! »

« Merci. » Le sourire du garçon était simplement à tomber. Stiles remarqua qu'il avait un piercing smiley, c'est-à-dire à l'intérieur de la lèvre supérieure. Deux petites boules étaient visibles en haut de ces incisives lorsqu'il souriait, et c'était vraiment mignon. « Mais je vois que tu préfères le style de Derek. »

Stiles se mit à balbutier. « Euh oui. Oui, ça a été un vrai coup de fou-... Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce qu'il fait. » Il s'empourpra et frotta son nez avec son index d'un geste nerveux.

Isaac hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il avait eu une chance certaine que Derek l'accepte dans son salon, il y a de ça un an. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais un talent de dingue. Isaac était un vrai petit prodige du dessin et s'il n'avait pas encore de style affirmé, il était incroyablement doué pour les motifs réalistes et les reproductions.

Erica reprit la parole.

« J'ai vu le motif que Derek t'a dessiné. Il est vraiment super. Tu vas le faire où ? »

« Sur le bras. » répondit-il en tapotant le haut de son coude droit. « J'ai vraiment hâte. » sourit-il.

« Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu es libre le mois prochain pour qu'on te book un créneau ? » demanda Erica, l'air de rien.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, euh, en fait j'ai déjà vu ça avec Derek, merci. Il m'a proposé mardi prochain en fait, il a un désistement apparemment. »

Isaac se retourna vivement vers Erica et les deux employés eurent un _eye contact _prolongé.

« Oh, oui. » répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de se mordre la lèvre. Isaac souriait de toutes ses dents. « Et bien, si le boss s'est déjà occupé de tout, c'est parfait. » continua la jeune femme et Isaac émit un petit ricanement étouffé.

Stiles se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il les remercia et les salua chaleureusement avant de quitter la boutique.

Quelques heures après, il recevait par SMS l'image de son tatouage. Il n'y avait pas de texte, pas de message, mais c'était le numéro de Derek, et il le savait parce qu'il l'avait enregistré hier en recevant le message vocal.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Mardi arriva et Stiles n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Il était excité et stressé en même temps. C'était une sensation très étrange. Il avait pris la tête à Scott toute la soirée pour essayer de savoir à quel degré de douleur il devait s'attendre ou pas. Il appréhendait que ce soit trop douloureux pour lui. Il avait peur de se tordre de douleur, de gémir, _-Oh mon Dieu, de pleurer ? -_ devant Derek. De peut-être ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout des quatre heures de tatouage annoncées. Ce serait vraiment horrible, _-horrible_.

Bref, quand Stiles pénétra mardi à 17h50 dans le salon, il avait les mains moites. Très moites. Parce que vous aviez beau vous préparer psychologiquement du mieux que vous pouviez, tant qu'une aiguille ne s'était pas posée sur votre peau, c'était impossible de savoir la sensation que cela ferait.

Stiles avança vers le comptoir pour saluer Erica qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Tiens, voilà le retour du chaton. C'est le grand jour, hein ? » déclara-t-elle en rigolant.

« Carrément. » sourit Stiles. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ça, jour et nuit. À ça et par extension à Derek _\- oui, uniquement par extension, n'est-ce pas ?_

À sa grande surprise, Derek sortit de l'arrière salle pour apparaître à côté d'Erica.

« Salut. » déclara-t-il simplement à Stiles alors que ce dernier sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

« Hey. » répondit-il mécaniquement.

Derek était particulièrement à tomber. Il portait un T-shirt noir _\- vêtement qui était particulièrement serré contre son torse et ses épaules_. Encore plus que ne pouvaient l'être ses Henley précédents. Le col était en V et laissait apparaître les tatouages naissants du cou et des clavicules. Et ses bras, qu'il voyait nus pour la première fois, en étaient recouverts, encore plus que ce qu'avait imaginé Stiles.

« On y va ? » demanda Derek rapidement avant de faire le tour pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Stiles sourit une dernière fois à Erica avant d'emboîter le pas au brun qui grimpait à l'étage. En relevant la tête dans les escaliers, il voyait le dos et les fesses de l'homme et souffla bruyamment avant de regarder ses pieds - _Ouais. Ses pieds, c'était mieux._

Ils pénétrèrent dans le studio de Derek et Stiles sentit clairement l'appréhension monter en lui. Ça devenait concret, tellement concret maintenant.

Derek ferma la porte et s'installa derrière sa table de dessin. Il y avait déjà le motif du tatouage posé devant eux, il était imprimé en trois exemplaires de tailles différentes.

« Toujours bon pour toi ? » demanda fermement Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête, croisa son regard et répondit.

« Ouais, carrément, j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir ça sur mes côtes, mec ! »

Derek se figea net et le regarda incrédule.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se mit à rigoler.

« Relax, c'était une blague. Je t'assure, une blague... » Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles reprit en faisant de grands gestes, mi-amusé mi-affolé. « Oh mon Dieu, détends-toi, je suis juste méga nerveux. C'est ma manière de vaincre le stress, désolé, vraiment. C'est toujours OK pour le bras. »

Derek esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ce sont les trois tailles possibles, quelle est celle que tu préfères ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles reporta son attention sur les papiers disposés sur la table et écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh. Je… » Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Derek pointa celle du milieu. « Cela correspond plutôt aux mesures que j'avais prises. Mais les trois sont possibles, ça dépend de toi. »

Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche et en grignota le bout. « Euh, bah… Hm. ». Ses mains s'agitèrent un peu devant lui. Il n'en avait aucune idée et il stressait un peu _\- beaucoup_.

« On va regarder. » déclara Derek d'une voix ferme. Il croisa le regard de Stiles et continua. « Tu peux enlever ton sweat ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se sentit stupide. Évidemment qu'il fallait qu'il retire son sweat-shirt. Il dézippa le tissu rouge à capuche et l'enleva pour le poser sur le bord de l'accoudoir, se retrouvant en T-shirt gris foncé. Derek se leva et vint s'appuyer contre la table à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Il faudrait que tu relèves ta manche ou que tu enlèves ton T-shirt. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et roula sa manche pour la remonter, dénudant ainsi son épaule. Derek attrapa une des feuilles découpées du motif, celle de taille moyenne, et la positionna contre le bras de Stiles à l'endroit voulu.

« Cette taille est bien. » déclara-t-il. Stiles loucha sur son bras où la main de Derek maintenait appuyée la feuille. Il hocha la tête par automatisme.

Derek la retira et attrapa celle plus grande de quelques centimètres pour la positionner pareillement.

« Celle-ci n'est pas mal non plus. Ça dépend de la taille que tu souhaites. »

Stiles regarda son humérus à nouveau et essaya d'imaginer tant bien que mal le tatouage. Il releva les yeux vers Derek au-dessus de lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je crois, que c'est bien si c'est toi qui choisis. » souffla Stiles. Parce que vraiment, pour quelques centimètres d'écart, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis.

Derek hocha la tête et relâcha la pression de son pouce contre la peau de Stiles. Il reposa la feuille et revint s'asseoir sur son siège. Il attrapa le premier papier qu'il avait utilisé.

« Alors ce sera celle-ci. » déclara-t-il en regardant Stiles.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, acquiesçant à la proposition.

« Ce sera très bien. » affirma Derek avec une certitude dans la voix qui fit frissonner Stiles.

C'était con à dire, mais il avait confiance en Derek au moins autant qu'il avait eu confiance en ce chirurgien qui lui avait enlevé l'appendicite quand il avait eu quatorze ans. OK. Ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir, mais quand même… Ce mec s'apprêtait à lui faire un motif sur la peau qu'il allait garder toute sa vie.

Derek attrapa une feuille de papier carbone et la superposa sur celle où se trouvait le motif imprimé choisi. Il s'empara d'un stylo et commença à redessiner les contours en appuyant bien sur le papier pour que l'encre s'imprègne sur le calque.

« Je prépare les contours qu'on va calquer sur ta peau. C'est juste les grandes lignes, je ferai le détail des motifs intérieurs au feeling ensuite. » annonça Derek en continuant de s'appliquer à calquer le dessin.

Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui repassaient le long des contours du tatouage. Il était fasciné par les mains qui encerclaient les feuilles, par les doigts qui manipulaient le stylo avec une dextérité habile. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur les bras totalement dénudés du tatoueur où il pouvait détailler avec plus de facilité les différents tatouages incrustés dans sa peau. Il retrouva la croix, les lettres en vrac _\- qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?-_... et la forêt sur son bras gauche était incroyable, elle laissait apparaître une tête de loup d'une beauté incroyable. Ce tatouage était une tuerie. Et ces biceps, repliés sur la table de travail et encerclant la feuille, étaient vraiment saillants. Stiles avait rarement vu un mec aussi bien foutu, aussi -

« Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie, Stiles ? »

Et Stiles soupira intérieurement. Il se sentait très stressé. Peut-être que Derek essayait de le détendre un peu en discutant ?

« Hm, je suis étudiant, en criminologie. »

Derek releva la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

Stiles esquissa un sourire, parce que cela suscitait très souvent ce genre de réaction et que ça l'amusait assez _-comprendre : beaucoup_.

« Original, hein ? » souffla-t-il à nouveau en esquissant un sourire.

Derek hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le dessin.

« Assez. Et tu étudies ça à Beacon Hills ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris. À sa connaissance, ce genre d'études n'était pas trop possible dans le coin. Où alors les programmes de la fac avaient bien changés depuis son époque.

« En fait, j'ai validé un mémoire en psychologie, avec une année de master recherche en psychologie criminelle. Et là je fais une thèse dessus. Je fais quelques aller-retours à Pasadena pour voir mon responsable, faire quelques cours… avoir un pied dans le labo. »

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles continuait de le fixer.

« Et tu ne préférerais pas vivre sur le campus de Pasadena ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles se gratta la tête.

« En vrai, non, pas vraiment. C'est juste une heure trente de route. Ce n'est pas très contraignant. Et puis, mes amis, mon père, sont ici… Et mon père me laisse doucement mettre le nez dans quelques-uns de ses dossiers en ce moment. Mon Dieu, je ne devrais pas dire ça. » continua Stiles en grimaçant avant de se taper le front.

Derek le regarda à nouveau d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est le shérif de Beacon Hills. » souffla Stiles, se mordant la lèvre.

Derek haussa les sourcils à nouveau, - _décidément_.

« Intéressant. » répondit-il simplement.

« Intéressant ? » reprit Stiles. « Comme dans, "_Intéressant j'ai un PV à faire sauter" _? Ou "_Intéressant la dernière fois que j'ai vu un officier c'était derrière les barreaux" _? »

Derek releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Stiles soupira bruyamment.

« Hm. Humour. » Il leva son avant-bras en l'air devant lui pour faire un moulinet de poignet. « Encore. Désolé vraiment, faudrait que je me scotche la bouche parfois. »

Derek posa son crayon et se leva.

« Ceci dit, j'ai un excès de vitesse impayé. » déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et le regarda incrédule. Derek esquissa un sourire et Stiles se mit à rigoler.

« OK. Tu m'as bien eu. »

Derek se dirigea vers lui et fit un mouvement du menton.

« Lève-toi et suis-moi. »

Stiles se leva droit comme un piquet et poussa la chaise derrière lui. Derek marcha vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une table de tatouage ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour la session.

Il déglutit en fixant l'ensemble. L'espace ressemblait clairement à un salon de tatouage pour le coup. Sur les murs, il y avait plusieurs dessins encadrés. Il reconnut certaines des œuvres de Derek. Tout le reste semblait rangé au millimètre près et il n'y avait absolument rien qui trainait. Il y avait une grosse étagère en métal contre l'un des pans du mur, avec une chaîne Hi-Fi, un écran plat, quelques livres...

Derek posa le calque sur le bord d'une table où se trouvait une flopée de matériel aligné. Il prit une paire de gants, un spray ainsi qu'un morceau d'essuie-tout. Il se retourna pour regarder Stiles avant de déclarer fermement.

« Tiens-toi droit, détendu, relâche tes épaules. »

Stiles essaya de se positionner comme demandé. Mais ça lui faisait bizarre. Plus il essayait de se tenir naturellement, plus il avait l'impression de se forcer à avoir une pause quelconque. Le stress sûrement. Il vit Derek enfiler les gants et il resta droit, regardant devant lui alors qu'il sentait le tatoueur lui toucher la peau et préparer la zone. Pour être honnête, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le brun s'affairer. Ce dernier appliqua du produit désinfectant contre la peau de son bras, puis il l'essuya rapidement. Il eut la sensation d'une espèce de gel étalé sur son épiderme et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre les pédales en sentant les mains gantées de Derek le toucher.

« Je vais positionner le tatouage. » souffla la voix grave.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de murmurer un faible « OK », regardant toujours droit devant lui, qu'il sentit un papier venir se coller contre son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir la feuille plaquée sur sa peau. Il vit cette fois les mains de Derek se mouvoir, appuyer sur le papier en une pression ferme. La main pressait son bras vigoureusement et Stiles pouvait voir le visage de Derek à quelques centimètres de lui. Son regard se baissa instantanément sur ses chaussures et soudainement la paire de Timberland marron que portait Derek lui semblait très intéressante.

Le tatoueur repassa ses doigts plusieurs fois sur le papier pour le fondre au maximum contre la peau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrapa le bord de la feuille et la décolla doucement. Stiles regarda à nouveau son bras sur lequel se trouvait maintenant le contour de son tatouage en encre violette.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Wow, ça fait... vraiment bizarre. » murmura-t-il naturellement.

Son regard croisa celui de Derek et ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de lâcher définitivement son bras.

« Regarde si ça te convient bien au niveau du positionnement. Si c'est OK, dès que c'est sec on va commencer. » Il indiqua un miroir contre le mur et tourna les talons pour aller installer sa desserte.

Stiles marcha jusque devant le grand miroir et regarda son bras longuement dans le reflet, le bougeant un peu dans plusieurs positions. Le motif était grossier, on voyait l'ensemble des traits qui allaient être tatoués. C'était les grandes lignes, mais sans aucun détail intérieur… alors il avait un peu du mal à se projeter... Mais quand même, c'était wouah.

Il sourit et se retourna pour voir Derek qui avait positionné du papier, plusieurs flacons et pots d'encres sur la desserte à côté de la table de tatouage, elle-même enroulée en partie par de la cellophane.

« C'est nickel, merci. » déclara Stiles.

Le brun se retourna pour le regarder.

« Tu peux t'installer. » Il désigna la table de tatouage noire qui était en position semi-allongée et Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression d'être chez le médecin ou l'ostéopathe. C'était un peu bizarre. La cellophane qui entourait une partie du mobilier avait un côté à la fois flippant et rassurant.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le siège, ne sachant pas trop dans quelle position il devait se mettre exactement.

« Tu peux t'allonger, installe-toi confortablement. On est partis pour quatre heures, alors mets-toi à l'aise. »

Stiles se mit à rigoler nerveusement.

« Bon sang, je vais m'endormir là-dessus. » et il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. _Stupide_.

« Crois-moi, tu n'auras pas envie de dormir. » répondit Derek, d'un ton sarcastique.

Stiles soupira et se cala confortablement sur le siège. Il était à moitié allongé, les jambes étendues. _Dieu merci, ce truc était super confortable_. Derek s'installa sur la chaise à roulettes à côté de lui et se positionna correctement également. Il approcha le support à bras molletonné qui était entouré de cellophane.

« Pose ton bras là-dessus. »

Stiles s'exécuta en passant son bras sur le support pour le laisser choir de manière détendue. Il faisait un angle de 90 degrés parfait pour que Derek puisse le tatouer et voir clairement ce qu'il faisait.

Puis le brun ténébreux ouvrit un petit paquet pour en sortir une tête d'aiguille.

Stiles loucha dessus et soupira bruyamment.

« Alors c'est la bête ? »

Derek hocha la tête. « Une d'elles oui. J'en utiliserai plusieurs en fonction des motifs et des lignes. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. _Ne surtout pas regarder l'aiguille_.

« T'es bien installé ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête et souffla un « Ouais » rapide.

« OK. Je vais commencer dans ce cas. »

Stiles regarda droit devant lui alors que Derek terminait de préparer son matériel.

Il sentit un truc frais être mis sur sa peau et se mordit la lèvre, il fixait le mur droit devant lui. Il y eut le bruit des roulettes du siège, de quelques trucs bougés sur la desserte, et la respiration de Derek _\- légère_. Et puis _le _bruit_._ Celui de l'appareil qui se met en marche. Instinctivement Stiles se tendit, raide, alors qu'il sentait Derek se rapprocher et poser une main gantée sur sa peau… et -

Le premier coup d'aiguille.

« Oh bon sang ! » gémit Stiles.

C'était sorti spontanément, plus par surprise qu'autre chose.

Bon, ça faisait un peu mal, mais pas tant que ça en fait. Stiles respira doucement, alors qu'il sentait le bout de métal couper sa peau et se déplacer le long de sa chair.

« Ça va la douleur ? » marmonna Derek alors qu'il continuait son geste.

« Ça va. » répondit Stiles bêtement.

Il se concentra sur l'aiguille et essaya de deviner les motifs que Derek dessinait. Mais évidemment, c'était les contours, les grandes lignes qui avaient été calquées. Il sentait Derek faire le motif sans relever l'aiguille et il se dit qu'il devait être vraiment doué pour arriver à faire une ligne super propre, si grande, d'un seul geste.

La peau le piquait un peu, cela faisait comme des longs coups de scalpels, peu profonds, en même temps lents et en même temps rapides. Et le bruit de la machine continuait de vibrer formant un fond sonore grésillant.

Il sentit l'aiguille lâcher son épiderme, enfin, et puis d'un geste vif, Derek essuya la peau _-probablement sanguinolente_\- avec de l'essuie-tout. Il sentit un truc frais être étalé et l'aiguille revint aussitôt gratter son bras.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Stiles se détendit presque et soupira. Il s'autorisa à tourner la tête légèrement pour regarder son bras. Il voyait les mains gantées de Derek posées sur sa peau et tenant la machine au bruit de torture, et l'aiguille. Il fixait cette fameuse aiguille qui glissait en même temps qu'elle tailladait la peau, suivant les motifs de l'encre violette déposée quelques minutes auparavant. Et les premières lignes de tatouage définitif. L'encre noire sur sa peau recouvrait la couleur violette provisoire, mêlée au sang qui sortait des pores. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour _-ou alors il se retrouverait avec un bout de tatouage jamais fini et ce serait vraiment horrible._

Son regard se releva légèrement et il fixa le visage de Derek, concentré - _à quelques putains de centimètres de lui-,_ les yeux rivés sur son bras, attentifs à ses gestes. Le visage du brun avait l'air si sérieux. Il était si proche. C'était super intime en fait. Et ça allait durer quatre heures, _\- sérieusement ?_.

Stiles gémit et Derek releva les yeux vers lui.

« Ça va ? Ça te fait mal ? » demanda-t-il.

Et Stiles regarda à nouveau devant lui.

« Un peu, à peine en fait... ça va. C'est juste que je me disais que ça allait durer quatre heures. »

« On fera des pauses. » déclara Derek.

« Oh. » soupira Stiles. Il était tellement stupide qu'il croyait que ce serait quatre heures non-stop.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant que ça dans la criminologie ? » demanda Derek en se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

Stiles pouvait le sentir presser ses doigts doucement contre sa peau. Et c'était vraiment agréable en contraste avec la petite douleur qui lui tailladait l'épiderme.

« Hm. Et bien, quand j'étais petit, j'adorais suivre les affaires sur lesquelles mon père bossait… je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a surpris dans son bureau en train de fouiller dans des dossiers dans lesquels je n'aurais jamais dû mettre le nez. » s'amusa-t-il. « mais je trouvais ça super intéressant. Enquêter sur des cas, c'est vraiment passionnant, mais d'un autre côté, la psychologie humaine est vraiment un sujet incroyable, alors… les deux ensemble… C'est une évidence. » souffla-t-il.

Et pendant qu'il avait déblatéré son speech, il en avait presque oublié l'aiguille. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il ne se concentrait plus dessus et finalement la douleur n'en était que moins forte.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il continuait ses gestes rapides et francs. Il dessinait une ligne, essuyait la peau avec du papier d'un geste vif, appliquait un peu de crème et recommençait, inlassablement. La mécanique était rodée et automatique.

« Et toi ? » souffla Stiles, piqué par la curiosité. « Tu as toujours voulu être tatoueur ? »

L'aiguille continuait de taillader sa peau.

« Plus ou moins. J'ai toujours dessiné et peint. Vers quinze ans je suis devenu assez passionné par les tatouages. C'était assez évident aussi. »

« Oh, c'est chouette. » murmura Stiles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, c'était peut-être bateau mais il le pensait réellement. C'était un chouette métier.

Il reporta son attention vers son bras. C'était fascinant de voir les mains _-certes gantées-_ de Derek posées sur sa peau ainsi, s'affairer dessus et l'essuyer. Puis Stiles s'autorisa à contempler quelques instants son visage, si proche, si parfaitement dessiné. La barbe de trois jours, les sourcils froncés, concentrés, et les cils qui clignaient de temps à autres. Derek savait, voyait, que Stiles le regardait, mais il ne dit rien, ne releva pas la tête. Et Stiles fixa ses bras qui se mouvaient et en détailla les motifs qui les recouvraient. Il scruta la peau délicatement bronzée et tatouée, les muscles roulant au fil des gestes. Et plus il le regardait fixement, plus il savait que Derek s'en rendait compte. Après tout, leurs visages étaient si proches, il lui était impossible de se cacher de sa contemplation.

Et puis Derek essuya son bras plein d'encre noir et de sang à nouveau. Il appliqua encore de la crème, soulageant instantanément la peau et reprit la parole.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu en voulais un ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt avant de se lancer.

« En fait, c'est compliqué. J'en ai toujours voulu et pas voulu en même temps. »

Derek haussa un sourcil et continua ses gestes.

« Ce que je veux dire. » reprit Stiles, « C'est que ça m'a toujours donné envie, mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais faire, tu comprends ? »

Derek continua de faire glisser la machine contre l'épiderme, les yeux rivés sur les traits qui prenaient forme avec lenteur.

« En général pour un premier tatouage, les gens veulent un motif de leur choix et pas une créa. » répondit-il calmement, mais on sentait la surprise dans le ton de sa voix.

Stiles haussa les épaules et Derek releva l'aiguille tout aussi vite et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'exclama Stiles, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son bras.

« Évite juste de bouger. » déclara Derek en croisant son regard et Stiles partit dans un fard monumental. Il bafouilla.

« Oui, désolé. Vraiment… Réflexe… stupide, hm. »

Il fixa le mur devant lui et essaya de respirer sans bouger son bras davantage.

« En fait... » finit-il par reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. « ...quand j'ai vu tes dessins, j'ai su que c'est ce que je voulais. »

Il y eut un silence gênant et Stiles aurait pu croire que Derek était mal à l'aise, mais il continuait de tatouer comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et n'osa plus rien dire. Derek continuait de travailler et Stiles laissa son esprit errer çà et là. Il trouvait un juste milieu entre essayer de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur, et en même temps fixer toute son attention sur les doigts gantés qui le touchaient constamment.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Derek le tatouait depuis déjà une bonne heure lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit tout aussitôt, laissant passer la tête bouclée d'Isaac.

« Hey là-dedans, tout va bien ? »

Derek leva les yeux et Stiles tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Stiles. » salua gentiment le jeune homme.

Le susnommé sourit en voyant qu'il s'était rappelé de lui, de son prénom.

« Salut Isaac. Ça va comme un charme, et toi ? »

Le jeune homme rigola et pénétra davantage dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers eux et vint se positionner derrière Derek, se penchant pour admirer le travail.

« Sympa. » déclara-t-il en regardant le motif sur la peau et le dessin posé sur la table un peu plus loin. « Ça va être super chouette. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire, satisfait.

« Dis, j'peux t'emprunter du Dettol ? J'en ai plus. » demanda le jeune tatoueur au brun qui restait concentré sur sa tâche. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. « Ça va Stiles ? Pas trop douloureux ? » reprit Isaac.

Stiles inspira et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

« Derek est doux avec moi, un vrai petit agneau. »

Ce dernier se recula du bras qu'il tatouait, leva les yeux au ciel et Isaac rigola.

« Tous ces muscles et cette tendresse ! » déclara théâtralement le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés en posant une main sur l'épaule de son patron. Celui-ci s'en dégagea et revint s'affairer sur le bras de son client.

« Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à tatouer ? » déclara Derek en grinçant des dents.

« Si si. Ce quelqu'un est un poignet. » Il souffla de désespoir.

« Un poignet ? » reprit Stiles en rigolant, pas bien sûr d'avoir compris la référence.

« Une fille qui veut un motif sur son poignet. » continua le jeune tatoueur d'un air blasé. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans plus de commentaire et Derek esquissa un fin sourire. « Le genre de truc, que lui, me refile. » grommela-t-il en pointant le brun du doigt.

« Tu peux dire non. » murmura Derek froidement.

« Mais comment je pourrais dire non à quelqu'un qui veut un tatouage ?! » s'exclama-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. « Je veux dire, aussi moche soit-il. » continua-t-il en souriant à l'attention de Stiles.

Ce dernier étouffa un rire.

Isaac attrapa la bouteille de Dettol et tourna les talons.

« À plus, _petit agneau_. » sourit Isaac.

Derek le fusilla du regard et la porte se referma. Stiles rigola doucement.

« Hm désolé, je viens de saper ton autorité on dirait. »

« Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ça. » souffla Derek.

« Vous avez l'air de tous bien vous entendre ici. » enchaîna Stiles, amusé.

Derek hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible, les yeux toujours rivés sur la peau en train d'être piquée.

« Oui, c'est le cas. »

Une sonnerie de portable retentit et Stiles manqua de sursauter. Derek retira l'aiguille rapidement.

« Oups, désolé, c'est moi. » bafouilla le châtain en retirant de sa poche de jean son téléphone qui continuait de sonner et de vibrer en même temps. Le prénom "_Scott_" clignotait sur l'écran plat.

« Tu veux décrocher ? Vas-y, ça nous fera une pause. » annonça Derek en éteignant la machine infernale et en se reculant.

Stiles hocha la tête et déverrouilla l'appel.

_« Allô ? »_

_..._

_« Ouais j'y suis, en train de me faire piquer en ce moment même ! »_

_..._

Son rire cristallin retentit.

_« Oh comme sur un nuage. Les aiguilles en plus. »_

…

_« Scott… t'as regardé sur la table basse ? La dernière fois que je les ai vues elles étaient dessus. »_

_..._

_« Euh bah, ouais. » _bafouilla-t-il. _« Non, carrément. Ramène ta belle bouille. »_

…

_« OK. À tout de suite, bisous. »_

Stiles raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers Derek qui s'était levé, avait retiré ses gants et prit son propre smartphone.

« Euh, j'ai quelqu'un qui va passer si ça te dérange pas ? »

Derek serra son téléphone entre ses doigts et secoua la tête à la négative. Les sessions étaient longues, il n'était pas rare que certaines personnes viennent accompagnées ou reçoivent la visite d'amis _-ou petit.e.s ami.e.s-_ pour papoter ou passer le temps… Derek souffla et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Je reviens. » déclara-t-il simplement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée et se précipita dans l'arrière salle de la boutique. Il fonça droit sur le frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il maltraita pour en ouvrir le bouchon avant d'en boire quelques goulées.

« Hey boss ! Tout roule ? » déclara Erica qui venait de lui emboîter le pas et de rentrer dans la pièce avec un sourire ravageur.

Derek ferma la bouteille et la claqua sur la table.

« Ouais. » grommela-t-il.

Erica croisa les bras.

« Et bah. Ça a l'air… » Elle se dirigea vers la table pour attraper la même bouteille et but à son tour quelques gorgées au goulot. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement et concernée.

Derek se renferma sur lui-même et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Rien. Je… » Il s'arrêta net et la fixa nerveusement.

Erica haussa les sourcils d'un air qui voulait dire "_Oui ? Tu ?_".

Derek se gratta la joue, ennuyé.

« Laisse tomber. » trancha-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il allait bouger mais Erica, redoutable comme elle était, ne le laissa pas s'échapper.

« C'est lui c'est ça, c'est Stiles ? »

Derek se figea et lui lança un regard de chien battu.

_Aïe._

Sa voix se radoucit et elle reprit.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je ne sais pas. » s'agaça-t-il. « Il y a ce mec qui va débarquer pour le voir, et… »

« Ça t'énerve ? »

« Un peu. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est stupide. »

« Boss, je vois bien qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. On va pas se mentir. Pourquoi tu l'inviterais pas simplement à boire un verre ? C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Il lui jeta un regard désabusé. Bon, peut-être que ça l'était apparemment.

« Je viens de te dire que son mec va débarquer. »

Elle souffla et balaya l'air d'un geste rapide.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Il t'a dit que c'était son mec ? » Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Bah, tant que n'es pas sûr, pars du principe qu'il est célibataire. Et quand bien même, t'as le droit de lui proposer de boire un verre... » Son sourire s'étira, carnassier.

Derek souffla. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Il... _Rah_.

« Bref, j'y retourne. Tiens ta langue, c'est clair ? » demanda Derek sérieusement en la pointant du doigt.

Erica acquiesça pour la forme, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas répondre que toutes les personnes travaillant ici étaient déjà au courant. Et si son boss n'avait pas assez de cran dans le pantalon pour se bouger, elle allait y mettre son grain de sel - _et tout le sachet s'il le fallait._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand un charmant jeune homme à la mâchoire de travers poussa la porte de la boutique, Erica sourit de plus belle.

« Hey Scott ! Déjà de retour ? » souffla-t-elle, ravie. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait deux de ses tatouages ici, et le dernier datait du mois précédent.

Et au moment où elle termina sa phrase, son regard s'illumina. Le pote de Stiles c'était Scott, _ce Scott_.

« Oh, tu viens voir Stiles ? »

« Salut Erica ! Ouais. » sourit-il joyeusement.

Elle croisa les bras et sourit suspicieusement.

« Faut qu'on parle. » énonça-t-elle avec sérieux.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Scott tapa à la porte du studio et pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus de formalité.

Son sourire s'illumina en voyant Stiles, au fond de la pièce, passer sur le billard _-pour ne pas faire de comparaison foireuse._

Le regard de ce dernier s'illumina et il leva le bras gauche pour le saluer.

« Scotty, dis-moi que tu m'as ramené un truc à bouffer. » supplia-t-il. « Mon corps a besoin de sucre avec tout le sang que je suis en train de perdre. »

Derek décolla l'aiguille et leva les yeux au ciel face à la dramatisation totale dont Stiles faisait preuve. Il en profita pour jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant et eut un léger mouvement de recul sur son siège.

« Scott. » déclara-t-il, surpris.

« Salut Derek. » salua ce dernier en lui faisant un sourire. « Alors, pas trop dur de supporter ce gros bébé ? » déclara-t-il, amusé, en désignant Stiles qui écarquillait les yeux, outré.

« Hey ! Je ne me suis pas plaint une seule fois ! Sincèrement ! » Il se tourna vers Derek et bougea son bras libre d'un geste nerveux en direction de Scott. « Dis-lui que je me plains pas ou il ne va jamais croire. »

Derek esquissa un sourire un peu forcé puis regarda Scott.

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé les ombrages. » déclara-t-il finalement, d'un ton presque moqueur.

Scott ricana doucement.

« Quoi les ombrages ? » demanda gravement Stiles. « C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu vois cette aiguille ? Elle n'a qu'un seul pique. » déclara le jeune homme à la mâchoire de travers en pointant l'appareil dans la main de Derek.

Stiles esquissa une grimace qui voulait dire "_prends-moi pour un con_."

« Et bien, celles qu'on utilise pour les ombrages, dégradés, remplissages... elles en ont plusieurs. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla. « Quoi ?! » Sa voix était anormalement aiguë et il se tourna vers Derek. « Mec, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit au sujet de plusieurs aiguilles, genre ensemble, en même temps. »

Derek s'empêcha de sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure très faiblement.

« J'avais espoir que tu ne le remarques pas. » répondit-il simplement, et Scott se mit à rire.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Derek pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui, jetant un œil au bras en train d'être tatoué.

« Wow, c'est vraiment canon. »

Le sourire de Stiles revint instantanément orner ses lèvres.

« Je dois immortaliser ce moment. Ton père n'en croira pas ses yeux. » s'amusa Scott en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il recula de quelques pas et pointa l'appareil vers eux pour faire une photo. Stiles fit un petit signe en V avec les doigts de sa main gauche et Derek jugea bon de rester les yeux rivés sur le tatouage qu'il était en train de faire.

« Non mais sérieusement, cette histoire de plusieurs aiguilles en même temps, ça fait mal ? » demanda Stiles, la voix légèrement paniquée.

Scott rigola et se dirigea vers la table à dessin pour en attraper la chaise. Stiles jeta un œil à Derek qui releva les yeux vers lui.

« Hm, c'est différent. » répondit ce dernier. « Ça ne fait pas forcément plus mal. »

Et Stiles soupira, parce qu'il sentait que Derek essayait de le rassurer _-n'est-ce pas ?_.

Scott tira la chaise jusqu'à la table de tatouage et s'installa à côté de Stiles, si bien que celui-ci était entouré par son meilleur ami et le tatoueur.

« En fait, pour tout te dire. » énonça Scott. « Là, Derek te fait le motif général, et après avec les aiguilles multiples, il va repasser un peu partout pour étoffer les détails, les ombres, créer de la profondeur... »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il lécha ses lèvres rapidement.

« Quand tu dis "_repasser_", qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là ? » Et Derek jura l'avoir entendu couiner.

Scott hocha la tête, un sourire moqueur. « Ouais. Repasser Stiles. Comme revenir triturer les mêmes endroits encore et encore et encore et enc- »

« OH BORDEL. » s'exclama le châtain en roulant des yeux et il appuya sa tête contre le dossier d'un air désespéré.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je m'en rendrai pas compte ? » demanda-t-il d'un air réprobateur à Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Stiles tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers Scott, et plaça sa main gauche sur sa propre poitrine d'un geste théâtrale.

« Je suis sur mon lit de mort. » et il se mit à chuchoter « Parce que ça commence sérieusement à faire mal. » articula-t-il désespéré. Le chuchotement était cependant assez fort pour que Derek l'entende sans nul doute.

Scott sourit et posa une main sur le front de son meilleur ami.

« Si jeune. Si beau. Une tragédie. » Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement triste et déblatéra dans la foulée « Je récupère ta PlayStation mon pote ! »

Stiles plissa les yeux d'un air affligé.

« Faux frère. »

Derek releva la tête pour les regarder tour à tour.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien. C'était la seule phrase potable qu'il avait trouvée pour se renseigner sur eux sans paraître trop intrusif.

Stiles sourit. « Depuis la maternelle, on était de vrai siamois, il me suivait même pour aller faire pipi. » se moqua-t-il. Et Scott pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air gêné. « Sa mère et mon père sont ensemble depuis quelques années, je voudrais tellement qu'ils se marient, ce serait génial. » Scott hocha la tête et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.

« Je pourrais officiellement être ton demi-frère. Quelle galère ! » gémit-il.

« Hey ! » jura Stiles d'un ton scandalisé, puis il fit une pause et reprit très sérieusement. « On serait les frères Stilinski-McCall. »

Une étincelle de malice s'embrasa dans le regard de Scott. « Oh ouais. »

Stiles hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Il le faut. Je vais planifier ça. »

Derek qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors secoua la tête et déclara d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu vas planifier le mariage de ton père ? »

« Carrément. » répondit Stiles, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

« Occupe-toi déjà de ta propre vie sentimentale. » enchaîna Scott avec une pointe de provocation.

Stiles lui fit de gros yeux et manqua de s'étouffer. « Hey ! » aboya-t-il, pensant que cela suffirait à le faire taire. _Grave erreur_.

« Bah quoi, c'est le désert en ce moment. Depuis ton histoire avec ce mec à Pasadena tu- »

« HEY ! » s'exclama à nouveau Stiles alors que Derek avait relevé les yeux très brièvement. « Changement de sujet. Direct. » articula Stiles, totalement gêné que Scott parle ainsi de sa vie privée devant le tatoueur. Il était néanmoins curieux de voir comment le tatoueur réagirait en apprenant qu'il aimait bien les mecs. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais celui-ci restait concentré sur sa tâche. C'était foutu. Scott venait de ruiner ses chances avec le beau brun. Stiles avait envie de se cacher ou de tuer son meilleur ami, ou les deux en fait.

Scott aussi avait les yeux rivés sur Derek, et alors que Stiles tournait la tête pour arrêter de l'observer, il vit Derek lui jeter un regard en biais. À la bonne surprise de Stiles, c'est ce dernier qui prit la parole rapidement pour passer à autre chose.

« Tu cicatrises bien Scott ? » demanda Derek en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus le corps étendu de Stiles.

« Nickel. Il est méga canon. » déclara l'intéressé, l'air vraiment emballé.

« Fais voir. » demanda Derek un peu fermement. Il se recula, coupa la machine et la posa sur la desserte.

Scott se leva, fit le tour jusqu'à lui et releva son pantalon pour découvrir son mollet. Derek se pencha légèrement pour venir détailler le tatouage qu'il avait réalisé il y a quelques semaines. La peau était un peu sèche et les poils, qui avaient été rasés, avaient commencés à repousser de manière anarchique. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« Je te ferai une petite retouche dans quelques mois si tu veux. » murmura-t-il et Scott sourit pleinement.

« Ce serait parfait. »

« J'aurais des retouches aussi ? » demanda Stiles, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Derek se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. « Probablement oui. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais c'est mieux pour que le tatouage se préserve bien. Il y a toujours un peu d'encre qui s'absorbe plus ou moins bien à certains endroits de la peau. »

Derek récupéra à nouveau la machine et la remit en route. Stiles souffla avant de sentir la main de Derek se poser sur son bras et l'aiguille revenir piquer son épiderme. Il lança un regard désespéré à Scott et celui-ci sourit d'un air narquois.

« Allez mon grand, je vais y aller, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. »

« Déjà ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Parler avec Scott lui avait fait complètement se concentrer sur autre chose et ça aidait vraiment pour ne pas sentir la douleur, pour passer le temps.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Allison. » Son sourire s'étira encore plus, d'une manière presque… _OMG, grivoise _?

« Écœurant. » gémit Stiles. Puis il leva sa main gauche pour lui faire signe de dégager.

« À plus ! Amusez-vous bien ! » déclara Scott en rigolant avant de se diriger vers la porte et sortir de la pièce.

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau dans le studio. Stiles laissa son corps complètement se reposer, se fondre sur la table de tatouage et ferma les yeux. C'était diablement long.

Derek coupa la machine et se recula un peu pour regarder le tatouage. Il attrapa une feuille d'essuie-tout, y appliqua un peu de produit et le passa sur le bras de Stiles qui soupira instinctivement.

« C'est la partie agréable. » murmura Derek.

« Putain oui. » Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

Derek lui rendit faiblement son sourire et Stiles le trouva totalement à tomber. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir un "_aaaaww_" en voyant deux fossettes apparaître dans les joues non rasées.

Derek attrapa un peu de crème et l'étala avec ses doigts gantés contre l'épiderme, et c'était vraiment agréable de le sentir et de le voir s'occuper de sa peau ainsi. Puis il attrapa la machine de torture et en enleva la tête.

« On y est c'est ça ? »

Derek sourit.

« Changement d'aiguilles. » murmura-t-il comme si c'était inéluctable. Puis il ouvrit une boîte en plastique pour en sortir une tête qu'il emboîta aussi vite dans la machine.

Il s'approcha de Stiles qui loucha totalement en voyant quatre ou peut-être cinq aiguilles alignées serrées les unes contre les autres. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. » le rassura Derek et Stiles déglutit.

Le regard doux de Derek l'apaisa automatiquement.

La machine se remit en marche et le brun posa les aiguilles contre sa peau. Et en effet, ce n'était pas forcément pire, c'était différent. La sensation n'était pas tout à fait la même. Cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose qu'on grattait contre sa peau et moins à des incisions au scalpel.

« Alors ? Pas si terrible ? » demanda Derek en restant concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Stiles le scrutait en train de fixer son bras.

« Non. Merci d'être si cool avec moi. » murmura-t-il.

Derek suspendit son aiguille quelques instants avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était, puis on toqua bruyamment à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Alors là-dedans tout roule ? » Erica s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas assuré. « Ça va chaton ? » demanda-t-elle à Stiles qui esquissa un sourire.

« C'est moi le chaton. » expliqua-t-il à Derek, au cas où celui-ci n'aurait pas compris. Le tatoueur leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

« Fais-moi voir le chef-d'œuvre ! » s'exclama la blonde en se mettant à côté de Derek pour regarder le bras de Stiles. « Et bah, tu vas avoir un vrai côté bad boy avec ça ! » siffla-t-elle. Stiles se gratta la tête, gêné et Erica reprit d'une voix assurée. « Bon, chef, je ferme la boutique. Isaac est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes et Boyd m'attend. On verrouille à clé en bas, OK ? »

Derek hocha la tête.

« Comme Scott m'a dit que Stiles allait mourir s'il n'engloutissait pas rapidement quelque chose, je vous ai commandé une pizza, ça arrive d'ici 15/20mn. »

Derek leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise et Stiles s'exclama avec un entrain non mesuré.

« Dieu merci, tu es une Sainte. »

« T'as vu ça, boss ? Prends note : un client satisfait. »

« Totalement. » continua Stiles pour entrer dans son jeu.

Elle esquissa un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Derek qui n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il et ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons.

« Soyez sages. À demain patron ! »

« À plus Erica. » répondit Stiles avec un sourire franc. Le mot pizza tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Cela faisait deux heures que Derek tatouait quand son téléphone sonna.

« Tu crois que c'est la pizza ? » demanda Stiles avec impatience.

« Tu es un ventre sur pattes. » répondit Derek du tac au tac.

Stiles ne s'en cacha pas et hocha la tête.

Le brun éteignit la machine, essuya rapidement la peau de son client avant d'enlever ses gants et de répondre.

_« Allô ? »_

…

_« J'arrive. » répondit-il placidement._

Puis Stiles se mit à soupirer, soulagé. Parce que Derek se dirigeait vers la porte et qu'il était complètement sûr et certain que cela ne pouvait qu'être le livreur. Et qu'on se le dise bien : Stiles souffrait et avait faim. Il méritait cette pause et cette pizza.

Quand Derek revint dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes, il portait un énorme carton dans sa main gauche et tenait un sac plastique dans l'autre. Il bougea d'un geste rapide quelques papiers sur la table à dessin avant d'y déposer l'ensemble de son fardeau.

« Oh yes. » murmura Stiles alors que l'odeur venait lui chatouiller les narines. L'odeur chaude d'une pizza qui n'attendait que d'être engloutie. Il descendit de la table à tatouer pour se mettre debout sur ses deux pieds alors que Derek lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil.

« Attends, je vais juste finir de te nettoyer. » déclara-t-il en montrant son bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa desserte. De longues traînées rougeâtres dégoulinaient le long du bras de Stiles, jusqu'à son coude. Derek enfila une nouvelle paire de gant en latex, attrapa une feuille d'essuie-tout avec de la lotion et nettoya le tatouage qui s'était mis à saigner fortement. Il appliqua un peu de crème et enleva ses gants avant de les jeter à la poubelle.

« Histoire que cela ne sèche pas trop durant ta pause gloutonnerie. » se sentit-il obligé de dire.

« Haha. » déclara sarcastiquement Stiles. « Merci. » poursuivit-il avant de se diriger vers la table.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux autour du bureau et ouvrirent le carton. Stiles se jeta dessus avec rapidité pour attraper une part de cette pizza tant attendue. Il mordit dedans avec un plaisir non feint.

Derek le regarda faire, amusé, et attrapa le sac plastique pour en sortir deux bières. Il en ouvrit une et la tendit à Stiles.

« Oh, je peux ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris. « Je croyais que ce n'était pas recommandé de boire de l'alcool quand on se faisait tatouer. Fluidification du sang, tout ça. » énuméra-t-il en bougea sa main d'un geste rapide.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous n'avons fait que la moitié du tatouage, et tu as déjà l'air d'en avoir marre. Crois-moi, tu veux cette bière. »

« Allons donc. » soupira Stiles en attrapant la canette et en en buvant une bonne gorgée. Il engouffra ensuite la fin de sa part de pizza et se fondit dans sa chaise.

« Dieu merci, j'avais trop la dalle. » soupira-t-il avec une satisfaction non feinte. Il loucha sur son bras. « Ma peau commence à être un peu boursouflée. » remarqua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Le tatouage commençait vraiment à être chouette, et malgré la douleur et la contrainte, il était ravi.

« Oui, on va se dépêcher. Plus on attend et moins tu auras envie de continuer. »

Ce n'était super rassurant pour Stiles, mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était vrai.

« Puis il est presque 20h30, tu vas finir super tard. » déclara Stiles. Il aurait pû en être gêné, mais après tout, c'était Derek qui lui avait proposé de faire ça à 18h en semaine.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

« Tu bosses souvent le soir ? » enchaîna Stiles.

« Ça dépend. » murmura Derek. Il passa sa main devant sa bouche, termina de mâcher son morceau de pizza et reprit. « La plupart des gens n'est disponible qu'en fin de journée ou durant le weekend. On fait plus d'heures à ce moment-là. » Il attrapa sa bière et en but quelques gorgées.

Stiles regarda les avant-bras tatoués de Derek. Cela le fascinait. _Muscles et tatouages : un combo parfait._

« C'était quoi ton premier tattoo ? » demanda Stiles, curieux. Derek écarquilla les yeux et Stiles reprit en balbutiant. « Enfin je veux dire, si c'est pas indiscret. Mon Dieu, c'est super indiscret en fait. Ne réponds pas. » se lamenta-t-il, prêt à s'excuser platement.

Derek sourit doucement _\- et ce fut le retour des fossettes : aaaaww !._

« Un triskèle, dans le dos. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Oh. » répondit Stiles, un peu surpris mais content d'avoir une réponse.

« J'étais encore mineur, j'avais réussi à avoir l'autorisation de mes parents pour le faire. »

« Cool. Jamais mon père ne m'aurait laissé faire ça. Bon sang. Déjà là, je le vois d'ici grimacer en voyant mon bras. » déclara Stiles en faisant un geste rapide de la main.

« Pas trop son truc ? »

« Clairement pas. Mais il est cool, enfin. Je pense qu'en vrai, il s'en fiche complètement. »

Derek mordit dans une part de pizza et Stiles s'enfonça dans le siège à nouveau en buvant sa bière. Le contact du métal froid contre ses lèvres était agréable, au moins autant que le liquide mousseux et amer qui coulait le long de sa trachée.

« Merci pour la pizza au fait. J'imagine que t'as payé ? Dis-moi combien je te dois. »

Derek haussa les épaules.

« C'est bon. Pas la peine. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Il tritura la languette de la canette avec son doigt et déclara.

« Tu sais que je vais être obligé de t'inviter pour te rendre la pareille. »

Et il fixa Derek, attendant avec impatience sa réaction. Il le sondait ouvertement et la suite de leurs échanges dépendrait de son retour… et ce retour vint d'une manière difficile à analyser.

Derek ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête. Le cerveau de Stiles s'emballa, montant dans les tours. Est-ce que ce hochement de tête devait être considéré comme : "Oui, j'adorerai." ? Ou "OK, pourquoi pas. " Ou alors "Mais bien sûr, tu ne doutes de rien. _\- inclure un ton sarcastique_."

Stiles déglutit et n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à ce que Derek se lève pour annoncer qu'ils devaient reprendre la séance. Ils rangèrent sommairement, Derek se lava les mains et repassa ses gants puis ils retournèrent au fond de la pièce, à leurs positions initiales.

Stiles avait du mal à reprendre. Sa peau était meurtrie et il avait juste envie d'être soulagé et surtout pas de continuer encore pendant deux heures cette séance de mutilation consentie. Pourtant, il prit sur lui et essaya de penser à tout autre chose, mais son cerveau finissait toujours par revenir se concentrer sur ces satanés aiguilles.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le châtain s'autorisa à combler le vide qui régnait dans la pièce. Il avait besoin de parler pour se changer les idées. Il avait besoin d'interagir avec Derek. Il avait surtout très envie de clamer haut et fort sa douleur _\- au cas où Derek pourrait y faire quelque chose, même s'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peine perdue._

« Ça fait mal, je te remercie de m'avoir dissuadé de le faire sur les côtes. Je n'aurais pas survécu… » souffla-t-il.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. » répondit Derek, toujours concentré.

Stiles grimaça.

« Merci pour la franchise, haha. » Derek sourit en coin. « Tu refuses souvent des tatouages ? » continua Stiles, l'air de rien, pour se changer les idées_, -se changer les *** d'idées !_.

« Ça arrive. Mais pas tant que ça. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il serait à marquer dans les annales au moins. Belle manière de se faire remarquer. « Ceux des gens bourrés. » continua Derek, de sa voix grave. « Le studio est en nocturne le jeudi soir et cela nous arrive parfois de voir des jeunes qui ont trop bu venir pour se faire un tatouage. Il y a des salons qui le font, pas nous. » Stiles hocha la tête. Ça sonnait tellement comme une mauvaise idée. Il imaginait un instant s'il avait dû venir bourré avec Scott pour se faire un tatouage, il aurait fini avec une licorne rose ou un pénis inscrit quelque part sur sa chair. Horreur. « Et j'ai déjà refusé plusieurs tatouages au niveau du visage. » renchérit Derek, d'un ton monotone alors qu'il restait concentré sur son motif.

« Ah ? » s'étonna Stiles, non pas de la réponse de Derek, mais du fait que certaines personnes veuillent se faire tatouer le visage. Il grimaça malgré lui. Cela devait faire tellement _-tellement-_ mal. La peau de son bras commençait à le brûler sérieusement et il n'imaginait pas le ressenti sur une zone plus sensible.

« Je n'accepte de le faire que pour ceux qui ont une solide expérience, et dont je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. »

« Et, quoi d'autres ? » murmura Stiles alors que sa main se mettait à trembloter un peu. Dieu qu'il avait mal.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hm, et bien… Des gens comme toi, qui ont des envies sans forcément comprendre ce que cela signifie. La plupart du temps, en dialoguant ça s'arrange, sinon c'est la porte. »

« Dis donc, tu ne rigoles pas. » souffla Stiles en déglutissant. La perspective que Derek aurait pu le foutre dehors lui traversa l'esprit et lui glaça le sang.

Derek croisa son regard et haussa les épaules.

« Après ce ne sont pas vraiment des refus, mais les tatouages qui ne sont vraiment pas mon style, je les renvoie à Isaac qui aime bien tout faire, à-peu-près. »

Stiles rit doucement.

« Sauf les poignets. »

« Il le fait quand même. » déclara Derek, d'un ton suffisant.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et continua.

« Et c'est quoi le genre de demandes loufoques que tu as déjà eues ? » Derek esquissa un sourire. Il croisa le regard de Stiles et ne répondit rien. « Quoi ?! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Des zones… originales. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Je croyais que tu étais réticent sur les visages et… » Derek le regarda avec insistance et « Oh. » s'exclama le châtain en haussant les sourcils. « Oh bon sang ! ». Stiles s'empourpra. « Genre... là ? Vraiment ? Et euh, tu le fais ? Je veux dire tu l'as fait ? Pas toi, hein, mais sur les gens… Oh mon Dieu. »

Derek esquissa un sourire à nouveau.

« Il y en a pas mal, et ce sont surtout des filles. C'est plutôt sur l'aine, rarement jusqu'au pubis. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. « OK, j'suis pas une fille, mais ça doit faire un mal de chien quand même, non ?. » s'exclama-t-il un peu horrifié. Derek essuya son bras à nouveau et Stiles serra les dents.

Il essaya d'imaginer quels types de motifs les gens pouvaient bien se faire tatouer à cet endroit et se mordit la lèvre. Il se demanda un instant si Derek en avait un et il secoua la tête rapidement. Non, c'était dingue, il ne devait clairement pas penser à cela. Il grimaça à nouveau alors que son épiderme lui envoyait inlassablement des alertes de douleur. Son poing se serra pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

La quatrième et dernière heure de tatouage venait d'être entamée et Stiles avait mal. Vraiment mal. Il serrait les dents et ne parlait plus vraiment tellement sa peau le faisait souffrir de manière lancinante. Il passa sa main sur son visage, les yeux fermés. Il se retient de souffler alors que Derek avait accéléré la cadence. À chaque fois qu'il essuyait la peau du sang et de l'encre dégoulinants, Stiles se crispait totalement et cela ne passait pas inaperçu.

« On fait une micro pause. » déclara Derek fermement. « Il ne me reste que le blanc à faire. »

Stiles souffla.

« Sérieusement mec, je ne vais jamais tenir. » soupira Stiles. Il était loin de faire le malin et il en avait marre. Juste super marre.

« Ça va aller. Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout, respire un peu. Détends-toi. »

Derek lui étala de la crème sur le bras et retira ses gants qu'il balança à la poubelle. Il se leva pour s'étirer et se dirigea vers le sac en plastique sur la table pour en sortir une bière encore un peu fraîche. Il revint vers Stiles qui était toujours étendu, amorphe sur la table de tatouage, et la lui tendit.

Stiles se releva pour se mettre en position assise, regarda la canette tendue alors que Derek lui intimait du regard de la prendre.

« À ta place, je finirai cette canette d'une traite. » énonça Derek.

Stiles se mit à rire. Son bras le lançait, il était brûlant et il sentait la peau et la chair pulser. C'était comme si un cœur battait littéralement dans son bras.

Il attrapa la canette et l'ouvrit, ce qui lui soutira une grimace car bouger son bras était assez désagréable. Il but trois énormes gorgées d'affilées. Il avait envie de coller le métal froid contre son bras, en plein sur sa peau surchauffée. Il était sûr que cela ferait un bien fou, si seulement ce n'était pas juste complètement hors de question _-évidemment._

« Oh bon sang. Scott m'avait dit que ce n'était pas fait pour moi. » gémit-il.

« On a quasiment terminé. Pour une première fois, tu t'en sors bien. »

Stiles sourit pour la forme, mais il savait qu'il était douillet _-et sûrement plus que la moyenne_. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec la douleur.

« T'es pas fatigué ? Ça doit être épuisant d'être toujours autant concentré, non ? » demanda-t-il au brun.

Derek haussa les épaules et s'étira, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque et de ses omoplates. Stiles resta subjugué par les muscles et les os qui roulaient sous le T-shirt.

« Un peu. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour le dos mais j'aime ce que je fais. »

Stiles sourit doucement alors que Derek faisait quelques moulinets d'épaules. Rester trois heures dans la même position, cela devait effectivement être fatigant à la longue. Il jeta un œil à son bras, le tatouage était presque fini, c'était magnifique, mais la peau était rouge, sanguinolente. Certaines parties étaient vraiment très boursouflées et griffées, et la douleur... _\- Putain. La douleur_.

« J'ai l'impression que mon bras est passé sous du papier ponce. À chaque fois que tu essuies avec ce truc. » Il pointa le Sopalin du doigt. « C'est une torture sans nom. Un putain de Sopalin quoi ! L'aiguille, à côté, c'est une caresse ! » déblatéra-t-il, excédé.

Derek rigola doucement alors que Stiles reprenait une gorgée de bière. Le brun se dirigea vers la desserte, enfila de nouveaux gants et attrapa un spray. Il appliqua le produit sur le bras et Stiles gémit de plaisir.

« Dieu que ça fait du bien ce truc. » souffla-t-il.

« C'est la sensation de froid. » compléta Derek en fixant le visage apaisé de Stiles. Ses cils étaient fermés quelques instants et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était particulièrement beau. Puis il rouvrit les paupières avec rapidité et sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un mouvement rapide.

« Mon bras est en feu. En feu, Derek. » articula-t-il d'un ton exagéré.

« Respire. »

« Je respire chaque seconde de chaque minute, et ça fait fichtrement rien. » grogna Stiles. Il appréciait vraiment que Derek essaye de l'aider au mieux, mais il était irrité au possible.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles termina sa bière d'une traite. C'était ça ou mourir.

« Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » maugréa-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

« Deuxième porte à droite en sortant, et ne touche surtout pas à ton bras. » prévint Derek avec fermeté.

« Yep. » bougonna Stiles _-comme s'il était assez stupide pour prendre le risque de s'infecter._

Il sauta sur ses pieds et eut du mal à se tenir droit. Il jeta un œil à Derek qui le fixait et leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit. Aux toilettes, il en profita pour regarder dans la glace avec davantage d'attention son tatouage. Il était sanguinolent et boursouflé. Mais malgré cela, il le trouvait sublime. Il croisa son reflet et soupira. Son visage n'était pas beau à voir. Il avait l'air fatigué et en souffrance. C'est franchement pas avec cette tête qu'il arriverait à s'arranger un rencard avec Derek. Et pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il se demandait s'il devait lui proposer de boire un verre une prochaine fois. Ou peut-être que cela ne se faisait pas durant une session entre tatoueur et client. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il attende deux ou trois jours et lui envoie un message ? Stiles n'était définitivement pas très doué pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il en pinçait pour lui. Et il en pinçait tellement pour le tatoueur. Il était même prêt à feindre l'évanouissement pour rester plus longtemps _-et sans souffrir s'il vous plaît !_.

« Quelle mine affreuse. » soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se lava les mains et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage en faisant attention de ne pas éclabousser son bras. Il revint dans la salle d'un pas traînant. Derek était déjà assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, prêt à en finir. Stiles baissa les yeux. Le tatoueur avait sûrement hâte de terminer cette session pour rentrer chez lui. Peut-être même qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait… Stiles soupira à cette pensée désagréable.

« Allez, prêt pour la dernière ligne droite ? » demanda Derek d'un ton ferme alors qu'il l'invitait à venir se positionner devant lui.

Stiles secoua la tête à la négative mais vint tout de même s'asseoir sur la table de tatouage. Il se demandait comment il allait réussir à supporter la fin de la session.

Derek attrapa la machine de ses mains gantées. Il avait à nouveau changé l'embout pour cette fois utiliser de l'encre blanche.

Le bruit se relança et Stiles se tendit instantanément. _La chose _n'était même pas encore en contact avec sa peau qu'il serrait déjà les poings et les dents. Il redoutait le retour de l'aiguille. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, il retint sa respiration. Putain ça faisait mal. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et essaya de se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Mais l'aiguille repassait sur sa peau à vif et malmenée depuis trois heures déjà, et c'était difficile à supporter. Ses mains se serraient fortement et sa jambe avait ce tic nerveux, comme un léger sautillement. Il étouffa un gémissement et respira profondément lorsque Derek passa ce putain de Sopalin à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui frottait du verre pilé contre la peau. Il prit sur lui pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Peut-être dix ou douze, puis il grogna presque alors que son bras pulsait et que son pied avait un ultime tic nerveux.

« Putain ! » s'écria-t-il en soufflant bruyamment. « Arrête. » demanda-t-il presque gêné.

Derek stoppa la machine.

« Je suis désolé. » continua Stiles. « Mais vraiment ça me fait un mal de chien. » Il regarda Derek d'un air confus. « J'essaye, je te jure, mais, pff. La douleur c'est vraiment pas pour moi. » Il passa sa main sur son visage.

Derek eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda intensément.

« C'est bientôt fini, il faut que tu prennes sur toi. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais. » répondit-il seulement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme musique ? » demanda Derek de but en blanc.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Stiles, pas bien sûr d'avoir fait le lien avec ce qui était dit précédemment.

« Donne-moi le nom d'un artiste ou d'un groupe que tu aimes. »

« Euh, Nirvana ? » balbutia Stiles, incertain.

Derek se leva, enleva ses gants et attrapa son téléphone. Il pianota quelque chose dessus et la chaîne Hi-Fi dans le coin de la pièce se mit en route, lançant les premières notes de musique. C'était l'album _In Utero_.

« Concentre-toi dessus. » déclara Derek et Stiles acquiesça. Le brun monta le volume fort, très fort. Si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas casser les pieds aux voisins, mais tant pis.

Stiles ferma les yeux et focalisa son attention sur le morceau. Il sentit un gel frais être appliqué sur son tatouage et Dieu que c'était agréable. Puis le bruit de la machine se fit entendre à nouveau, mais cette fois, il était moins effrayant, moins envahissant. On l'entendait à peine, noyé sous les riffs de guitares de _Serve the Servants_. Et la douleur revint sur son bras, toujours aussi forte et insupportable, mais Stiles gardait les yeux fermés et son pied battait le rythme de la batterie. Il fredonna la musique pour tenter de passer par-dessus la douleur alors que Derek s'affairait consciencieusement. Ça marchait un peu, suffisamment pour occuper son esprit et tenter de terminer ce fichu tatouage. Il souffrait, mais il supportait mieux. Le Sopalin frotta encore sa peau douloureuse et Stiles fredonna plus fort. Derek toucha son biceps du doigt et Stiles souffla. _Il le jurait, Derek le caressait_. C'était infiniment léger, mais c'était là. Ce n'était pas juste la sensation de ses mains posées sur sa peau cette fois, c'était plus. Il esquissa un sourire et continua de prendre sur lui alors que son esprit vagabondait le long des mots hurlés par la voix cassée de Kurt Cobain.

_« Serve the servants, oh no ! »_ se mit à chantonner Stiles en regardant le plafond.

« Je me doutais que tu étais du genre à aimer le grunge. »

« Nirvana mec. Pas n'importe quel grunge. Nirvana. »

Derek sourit.

« Nirvana alors. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'aurait fait dire ça ? » demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas, la musique énervée. La bonne musique énervée, ça te va comme un gant. »

Stiles sourit et se mordit la lèvre alors que la guitare résonnait dans toute la pièce de manière puissante.

« Tu sais que maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais écouter _In Utero_ sans repenser à cette douleur lancinante ? Mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Tu viens de détruire ça. Tu m'as tué Nirvana pour toujours. » se lamenta faussement Stiles.

Derek secoua la tête.

« Dis-toi que cet album aura encore plus de sens pour toi maintenant. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Il ne pourrait plus l'écouter sans penser à cette conversation, à Derek.

« C'est fou ce qu'un esprit occupé est capable de faire. » souffla-t-il finalement, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il arrivait à tenir davantage grâce à la musique.

« Ou inoccupé... » compléta Derek.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que son bras le brûlait, comme si la chair était à vif. Il avait toujours mal, mais il sentait qu'il avait passé un seuil. Il était maintenant dans une phase d'acceptation de la douleur. Il avait tellement mal que son esprit avait arrêté de lutter et subissait la souffrance avec un peu moins de difficulté. Il s'autorisa à jeter un œil au tatouage et découvrit la couleur blanche qui commençait à apparaître dans certaines zones. Cela surlignait les lignes noires dessinées précédemment, donnait du relief aux motifs.

« Wow. » souffla-t-il et Derek releva son regard. « Le blanc donne vraiment une nouvelle perspective. »

Le tatoueur hocha la tête et continua de s'affairer. Il voulait aller au plus vite pour faire durer le moins possible le temps restant.

« La dernière ligne droite Stiles, n'y pense pas. »

« Heureusement que j'ai un esprit qui vagabonde facilement. » murmura Stiles en regardant le mur devant lui alors que la musique retentissait toujours fortement. « Hm… Si tu parles, ça m'aide. » confia-t-il.

Alors Derek continua.

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais fan de Nirvana. » dit-il simplement.

« Ah vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas non plus ? »

« Mon oncle, Peter, les a vu en concert. »

« Non, tu déconnes ? » Stiles aurait vendu son âme au diable pour assister à un de leurs concerts.

« J'étais jaloux, j'étais trop jeune pour y aller. » marmonna Derek, tout en restant les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Les boules, j'aurais tout donné pour les voir, mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire... je devais sûrement être en maternelle à l'époque. »

« Il m'avait ramené un T-shirt et je l'ai porté des semaines entières sans jamais le laver. »

« Erk. » Le rythme de la musique changea et Stiles tapota son pouce contre le siège. « 100 % grunge au moins. L'odeur avec. » commenta-t-il en ricanant.

« On peut dire ça. »

Stiles sourit alors que le Sopalin qui essuyait son sang lui soutira une énième grimace. Il décréta que dorénavant il détestait plus que tout le Sopalin. Plus jamais il n'utiliserait ce truc de torture. Et en rentrant chez lui, s'il trouvait du Sopalin dans la maison, il le brûlerait. _Oh que oui, il le brûlerait._

Il étouffa un gémissement et se mit à chanter, ça le libéra.

_« Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint ! »_

« Pas mal. » souffla Derek.

« Avec Scott on avait un groupe de musique quand on était au lycée. Il faisait la guitare et moi la batterie. »

Stiles chantait de plus en plus fort, mais sa voix était étouffée par celle cassée du chanteur. C'était libérateur de presque crier pour ne pas sentir la douleur. Il avait envie de s'époumoner mais la présence de Derek le forçait à s'empêcher d'aller jusque-là.

Sa main gauche s'éleva en l'air et il fit le rythme de la batterie.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

« Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas bouger le bras droit s'il te plait. »

« Ouais bah écoute, on fait ce qu'on peut. » répondit le jeune homme, blasé, alors que sa main gauche continuait à battre l'air.

« Prochaine étape je te ligote sur le siège. » menaça Derek alors qu'il enserrait davantage le bras de Stiles, sa paume encerclant fermement l'humérus et son pouce appuyant sur le haut de l'épaule.

Stiles sourit.

« Avec ta force ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

Derek releva la tête.

« Je te fais mal ? Je veux dire, je te serre trop fort ? » demanda-t-il en lâchant un peu le bras du jeune homme.

« Non. » murmura Stiles. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois que le brun passait son pouce pour frotter sa peau _-pour le caresser pour être exact-_ ça lui faisait du bien et qu'il se concentrait aussi sur ce geste pour oublier la douleur lancinante. « Non, au contraire, ça m'évite de penser à la douleur. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Derek raffermit progressivement sa prise et continua de tatouer.

Stiles serra les dents. Il avait beau dire ça, il lui était impossible d'oublier la douleur. Alors il cala bien sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique.

Derek jeta quelques coups d'œil en sa direction, il voyait bien que le jeune homme faisait tout pour résister jusqu'au bout mais que c'était difficile. Il resta concentré pour s'affairer au plus vite.

Cela dura une grosse demi-heure supplémentaire et Derek vit que le jeune homme était de plus en plus agité sur son siège. Quand les premières notes de _All Apologies_ résonnèrent Stiles rouvrit les yeux et manqua de sursauter sur sa couche. Il se retint de justesse de bouger, alors que la prise que maintenait Derek sur lui se raffermit.

« Mec. J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser sur cette chanson. » Derek marqua un temps de pause mais resta concentré sur le tatouage. « Je sais pas si c'est le riff sublime en drop D, mais ce morceau, c'est quelque chose... » continua le châtain. Derek haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas vraiment idée de quoi Stiles voulait bien parler. La perspective d'embrasser Stiles, là, tout de suite, maintenant, venait de lui traverser l'esprit furtivement. « L'accordage, il est différent... » expliqua vaguement Stiles. « Bref, cet album est une merveille. »

Derek hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible.

« J'ai presque terminé, encore deux minutes et tu seras délivré. » murmura-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec sérieux.

« Merde. Vraiment ? C'est passé vite. » OK. Alors, ce n'était pas _vraiment _passé vite. Mais Stiles était persuadé qu'il restait encore plus de temps. En tout cas, il s'y était préparé psychologiquement au cas où.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

« Allons donc. » dit-il de manière narquoise.

« T'imagines pas. Même si ça fait mal, j'étais conditionné pour pouvoir encore tenir au moins une heure. »

« Si tu veux, je peux rallonger. » Le ton était clairement sarcastique.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Nope. Ça ira très bien ! Bien que j'aurais pu encore rester des heures allongé à ta merci, hein. » déclara Stiles, un tantinet taquin. Il fixait Derek mais celui-ci ne releva pas le menton. Il se contenta juste de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté. Stiles soupira.

Derek fixa le bras avec attention et gratta une dernière fois l'aiguille contre la peau, puis il coupa la machine et la posa sur la desserte.

« Terminé. » déclara-t-il.

Stiles soupira.

« Bah voilà, j'ai presque rien senti. » indiqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Derek haussa un sourcil, narquois.

« Une fillette aurait été moins douillette. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué, puis la referma. Quand il vit le sourire étiré sur le visage de Derek _-et les fameuses fossettes tellement mignonnes-_ il se mit presque à rougir.

« Tu peux couper ? » demanda Derek en montrant son téléphone posé alors qu'il attrapait le tube de crème antiseptique. Stiles attrapa le smartphone et arrêta la playlist, faisant taire la chaîne HiFi. Il était 23h passé. Stiles se rallongea de tout son long sur la table de tatouage.

« Je vais dormir ici maintenant si tu veux bien, car je n'ai plus la force de bouger. »

Derek étala de la crème sur son bras et Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. La peau de son bras était tellement meurtrie, mutilée de partout, et ce gel... Ce gel était une bénédiction.

« Putain, définitivement ce truc c'est du bonheur en tube. Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux. »

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Derek et avala sa salive. Les prunelles vertes du brun le fixèrent quelques secondes et Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ils étaient proches et le fait que la pièce soit maintenant plongée dans le silence rendait l'atmosphère plus intimiste. Derek retira ses doigts et détourna le regard.

« Si tu peux attendre quelques minutes que cela dégonfle un peu. Je vais faire une photo du tatouage et je mettrai un film de protection dessus. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » souffla Stiles en fixant le plafond. Il était soulagé que ce soit enfin fini. Il avait réussi à en venir à bout. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait Derek s'affairer à ses côtés. Le tatoueur enleva ses gants, l'ensemble de la cellophane, jeta l'encre et les aiguilles utilisées, nettoya sa table de travail. Pendant les quelques minutes de ce rangement méticuleux, Stiles s'était presque endormi. Ses nerfs s'étaient progressivement détendus après plus de quatre longues heures de travail.

N'entendant soudainement plus de bruit, Stiles rouvrit les yeux et frotta sa main sur son visage. Il se tourna pour voir Derek assis plus loin devant sa table à dessin, son smartphone à la main.

« Merde j'ai failli m'endormir. Désolé. » maugréa Stiles. Derek leva les yeux vers lui. « T'aurais dû me dire que t'avais fini. »

« Après t'avoir torturé si longtemps, je me suis dit qu'un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Stiles sourit et se redressa pour se mettre en position assise.

« On termine ? » demanda-t-il, encore un peu dans le coaltar.

Derek hocha la tête et se redressa.

« Je vais couvrir ton tatouage avec un papier adhésif spécial qui permet de mieux garder l'encre. Tu l'enlèveras demain matin, ensuite tu nettoieras bien avec du savon PH neutre. Puis tu en recolleras un autre. Pendant deux semaines tu le laves bien avec juste eau et savon neutre. Tu frottes avec ta main, pas de serviette et tu laisses sécher à l'air libre. Quand c'est sec, tu mets une crème que je vais te donner pour garder ta peau hydratée. »

Stiles hocha la tête alors que son cerveau venait d'enregistrer rapidement l'ensemble des éléments. S'il oubliait quelque chose, il pourrait toujours demander à Scott… ou repasser… voir Derek... Il soupira.

« OK. Hm, la photo d'abord ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

Derek acquiesça à nouveau.

« Lève-toi, mets-toi ici. » demanda-t-il un peu fermement.

Stiles se mit sur ses deux pieds et se décala de quelques centimètres vers l'endroit indiqué, pile dans l'axe du spot lumineux qui éclairait la table de tatouage.

Derek vint nettoyer son bras une dernière fois et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la sensation fraîche contre sa peau. Le brun se positionna sur son côté droit.

« Tiens-toi droit et regarde devant toi. On ne verra pas ton visage. »

Stiles hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

Derek prit quelques photos avec son smartphone.

« Parfait. »

Il tendit son téléphone à Stiles pour que ce dernier puisse regarder le cliché. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Derek avait attrapé un bout de papier adhésif pré-découpé alors que Stiles fixait toujours son bras.

« Il est vraiment canon. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Derek hocha simplement la tête en remerciement. Il couvrit le tatouage entièrement avec le film plastique adhésif. Le papier collait à la peau finement, recouvrant toute la surface du tatouage. Stiles regardait les doigts de Derek le toucher pour sûrement la dernière fois, alors qu'il lissait le plastique sur sa peau.

« Non mais vraiment, sincèrement Derek. C'est parfait, merci. »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et cette fois Stiles ne voulait pas détourner les yeux. Ses prunelles oscillèrent quelques instants avant de faire un aller-retour sur les lèvres fines du brun face à lui. Derek appuya une dernière fois sur son bras.

« Je crois que c'était de loin ma partie préférée. » murmura doucement Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil et déglutit.

« La fin ? » souffla-t-il, alors que le visage proche de Stiles le rendait nerveux également. Ils étaient très proches et il sentait son cœur palpiter doucement dans sa cage thoracique.

« Non. » répondit simplement Stiles, continuant de plonger ses orbes couleur whisky dans ceux du beau brun. « Quand tu me touchais la peau. » Derek le fixa intensément et le temps parut se suspendre quelques instants. Il y avait ce moment, ce moment silencieux où ils se regardaient, séparés par la distance d'un avant-bras. « Ça me faisait du bien. » continua le châtain d'une voix faible. Les doigts de Derek glissèrent doucement le long de son bras. « Et je suis presque sûr de t'avoir senti me caresser. » termina-t-il à voix basse.

Derek haussa un sourcil, alors que son regard s'intensifiait.

« Peut-être. » Sa voix était grave et suave. _Sensuelle ? _Stiles lui fit un sourire ravageur et Derek resta interdit. Parce que ce sourire était incroyable, irradiant son visage mutin. Doucement, les doigts de Derek glissèrent jusqu'au coude du jeune homme pour l'encercler. « Et… » reprit la voix profonde _\- et ô combien sexy_. « Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à boire un verre un de ces quatre ? »

« Totalement. » répondit Stiles, son sourire toujours étiré, alors qu'il caressait du regard le brun face à lui. Il était aux anges. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et Derek se rapprocha de lui, réduisant progressivement la distance entre eux.

« Et… est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda le tatoueur. Sa voix grave donna des frissons à Stiles. Et même si cela était une question, cela sonnait comme une requête impérieuse. Le châtain hocha rapidement la tête avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il attrapa le visage de Derek avec envie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, leurs bouches se pressant avec tendresse et gourmandise pour se décoller quelques secondes plus tard.

Stiles se mit à rire doucement alors que son regard, réjoui, s'ancrait dans celui de Derek, calme, presque insondable. Le tatoueur attrapa son menton et vint l'embrasser à nouveau, passant doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Stiles soupira de bien-être.

« Woauh... » expira-t-il contre les lèvres du brun, et son sourire se fendit encore plus. « Je ne savais pas que les tatoueurs faisaient dans le _happy ending._* » s'exclama-t-il en rigolant et Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Dis-moi que tu ne fais pas cela avec tous tes clients. » gémit-il alors que sa main encerclait la nuque du brun, caressant doucement sa peau et la racine de ses cheveux. Il en voulait plus, _-encore._

« Certainement pas. » murmura Derek avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec davantage de passion.

.

Fin.

.

_*nda : Le happy ending (ou massage avec finition) est une pratique effectuée dans certains salons de massage. Moyennant un coût plus élevé, la séance de massage se termine par la masturbation du client. Inutile de préciser que c'est illégal en France, hein !_

* * *

**Note :**

Alors, on m'a dit que les tatouages essuyés systématiquement en mode bourrin au Sopalin était un truc assez classique en Amérique latine, et je ne le savais pas en écrivant cet OS. J'ai fait les deux miens au Mexique, et j'ai donc calé la description en fonction de mon expérience. Il existe a priori d'autres techniques, manières d'essuyer ou tatouer en France (Et peut-être moins douloureuses, haha. Une bonne nouvelle. Je vous rassure, c'était quand même supportable).

Sinon, j'espère que cette histoire était cool à lire ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! \o/ merci !


End file.
